Beautiful Lies
by upejun
Summary: Mereka telah membohongi banyak orang demi hidup bahagia. Karena, semua orang memang berhak hidup bahagia. Begitu juga kita.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**A/N :: cerita ni berlatar negara Jepang di tahun 1980-an di mana para wanita masih memakai Kimono atau gaun ala Eropa.. sedangkan para pria memakai Kimono atau setelan jas.. tradisional yang mulai bertransisi ke modern akibat pengaruh Eropa.. terinspirasi dari film Jepang berjudul Forbidden Love..**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi mengantarkan kesejukan setelah malam bekerja menggantikan siang ketika matahari terbenam. Burung-burung berkicauan dan bersiap untuk melakukan petualangan baru dengan menjelajahi langit. Embun-embun menetes dari dedauanan memberikan kelembaban kepada tanah yang menjadi tumpuan hidup tumbuhan selain sinar matahari.

Matahari juga sudah mulai bersinar. Namun cahayanya belum mampu menembus rindangnya pepohonan di dalam hutan di daerah pegunungan. Cuaca yang ramah untuk melintasi jalan setapak di dalam hutan yang rindang dan lembab. Musim semi kali ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan sesuai untuk berkemah di puncak gunung. Bersantai di lingkungan yang jauh dari polusi dan kepadatan kota sehari-hari.

Dua pemuda terlihat sedang berjalan di sekitar hutan setelah menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu berkemah di puncak gunung. Mereka memilih waktu seperti ini untuk pulang karena cuacanya yang masih belum terlalu panas. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu terburu-buru menyusuri hutan agar cepat sampai di rumah. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol supaya tidak terasa lelah. Meskipun perjalanan lumayan jauh, namun hanya satu topik yang diangkat selama perjalanan mereka.

"Jadi menurutmu Hyuuga-san punya hubungan dengan pelayan pribadi putrinya?" tanya Sai melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Menurutku iya. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadari karena mereka tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga," jawab Sasuke.

"Kecuali kau kan?"

"Aku bisa dekat dengan mereka karena Hyuuga-san memiliki putri yang seumuran dengan kita. Biasanya saat Ayahku sedang mengunjungi teman baiknya itu, aku pasti disuruh main dengan putrinya."

"Banyak yang tidak menyangka ya. Kalau gadis kecil pemalu yang selalu sembunyi di belakang ayahnya bisa tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang menawan seperti itu. Hyuuga-san benar-benar membesarkan putrinya dengan baik."

"Ya. Begitulah. Kecantikannya bahkan mengalahkan anggota keluarga kerajaan. Saat mereka mulai memakai gaun, Hinata tetap memakai kimononya. Meskipun terkesan tradisional dan ketinggalan jaman, dia tetap menawan hati banyak orang. Termasuk kau kan Sai?"

"Aku rasa pertanyaan yang sama juga berlaku untukmu Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang Nara-san yang membawa putra bungsunya untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga-san. Hinata bahkan sudah dilamar."

Sasuke mulai tertarik. "Lalu?"

"Sayang. Hinata-san menolaknya. Nasib Nara-san sama saja dengan Inuzuka-san dan Aburame-san. Mereka semua ditolak. Aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya tipe pria seperti apa yang ingin dijadikan Hinata-san sebagai suaminya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk melamarnya juga? Siapa tahu saja tipe sepertimu yang dicarinya."

"Jangan gila, Sasuke! Hinata-san hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Aku bisa lihat itu."

Terlihat sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Sai. Seperti pemuda-pemuda lain, dia juga sangat mengagumi sosok Hinata yang selalu cantik dan lembut. Jika Sai yakin lamarannya akan diterima, dia pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku rasa dia menunggu dirimu untuk melamarnya, Sasuke. Bukankah kalian juga sempat akan dijodohkan saat masih kecil?"

"Tch! Aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Dia terlalu baik."

"Lalu kau? Seorang bajingan, begitu? Kau hanya sok bajingan, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kenapa dirinya harus diikut sertakan sebagai pemuda yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Ini konyol!

"Tapi aku belum pernah dengar bahwa anggota keluarga kerajaan akan melamar Hinata-san," lanjut Sai saat Sasuke hanya diam.

"Pangeran Kakashi maksudmu?"

"Dia kan putra tunggal. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Entahlah. Menurutku Pangeran akan mencari wanita yang dewasa seperti dirinya untuk dijadikan istri. Hinata itu terlalu muda untuknya."

"Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya. Siapapun yang akan menjadi suami Hinata nantinya, dia tidak peduli. Lagipula Hinata hanyalah teman sepermainan masa kecilnya. Sasuke tidak menganggapnya lebih dari itu.

Setelah menuruni gunung hampir sekitar 3 jam, mereka akhirnya sampai ke jalan utama di mana mereka bisa naik kendaraan umum menuju rumah mereka. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat iring-iringan orang ber-kimono yang hendak ke kuil. Kuil itu berada di seberang jalan tempat Sasuke dan Sai berdiri.

Yang membuat mereka berhenti bukanlah karena merasa aneh melihat orang-orang berpakaian kimono. Jaman telah berubah. Banyak orang yang sudah meninggalkan kimono dan menggunakan pakaian-pakaian ala Eropa. Seperti pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke dan Sai. Kemeja dan celana panjang berbahan katun.

Alasan mereka menghentikan langkah mereka karena ada seseorang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi. Seseorang yang selalu membuat hati para pria takluk dan rela berlutut untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia selalu cantik seperti biasa. Kimono berwarna kuning cerah dan obi berwarna krim menutup seluruh kulit putihnya yang enggan terkena sinar matahari. Sebuah payung kertas melindunginya dari panas yang mungkin saja kurang bersahabat hari ini.

Rambutnya diikat sedikit dan sisanya digerai. Rona merah pipinya membuatnya seperti gadis berumur 12-an. Padahal tahun ini Hinata menginjak umur yang ke-20 tahun. Senyumnya selalu menghiasi wajahnya seakan semua masalah hanyalah kapas yang akan terselesaikan dengan hanya menghembusnya.

Hinata melihat ke arah dua pemuda yang masih diam sambil memperhatikan setiap gerak langkahnya yang anggun. Hinata tersenyum kepada mereka. Membuat keduanya semakin terhanyut akan kecantikan Hinata yang serasa menerbangkan mereka ke awang-awang. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Kau tidak perlu menunggu matahari terbit untuk melihat kehidupan awal sebuah hari. Cukup dengan melihat Hinata, kau sudah bisa menemukannya.

Sasuke membalas senyum lembut Hinata dengan senyum arogan seorang Uchiha. Selalu seperti itu saat bertemu Hinata. Dirinya yang ingin dianggap 'bajingan' oleh Hinata, tetap mendapatkan senyum lembut yang sama tiap mereka berjumpa. Hal ini membuat dada Sasuke semakin sesak. Tapi bukan berarti pula Sasuke membencinya. Dia selalu rindu dengan senyum lembut itu meski Sasuke selalu mendapatkannya semenjak mereka kanak-kanak.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kuil. Dia tidak pernah menghampiri seorang pria. Merekalah yang menghampirinya. Itu sebabnya Hinata memilih berdoa di kuil dan mengungkapkan permohonannya untuk kebahagiaannya daripada menghampirinya sendiri.

Suatu hari, Sasuke pasti akan tergerak oleh doa tulus yang diucapkan dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Ayo Sai! Kita pulang," ajak Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-sama. Bukankah itu tadi Uchiha-sama?" Ayame -pelayan pribadi Hinata- bertanya sesaat setelah mereka memasuki kuil.

"Ya. Itu memang dia," jawab Hinata.

Ayame masih memegang payung kertas yang melindungi Hinata dan mengikuti langkahnya dari samping sampai mereka tiba di bagian kuil yang teduh.

"Lalu, siapa pemuda yang bersamanya?"

"Itu Sai-kun. Dia adalah teman baik Sasuke-kun selama di sekolah. Sasuke-kun yang memperkenalkan aku padanya."

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak menghampiri atau menyapa Anda?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang terburu-buru. Lagipula, aku baru saja menolak lamaran dari Nara-san. Aku tidak boleh terlalu akrab dengan pemuda lain untuk sementara waktu. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti."

"Saya benar-benar kagum dengan Anda, Hinata-sama. Anda benar-benar menjunjung tinggi tata krama dalam pergaulan," puji Ayame.

"Ah, biasa saja," Hinata merendah.

Sifatnya yang selalu rendah hati ini tidak hanya mempesona para pria, tapi juga para wanita. Meskipun banyak yang iri pada kecantikan dan keramahannya, mereka tetap memuji Hinata. Dia hampir sempurna.

"Kau tidak ingin berdoa juga, Ayame? Doa untuk kesehatan ayahku," tanya Hinata.

Ayame merona mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Dia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Hinata sudah lama mengetahui hubungan gelap Ayahnya dengan pelayan pribadinya itu. Menjadi duda yang membutuhkan belaian seorang wanita merupakan hasrat yang agak sulit terpenuhi. Namun Ayame, mau melakukan hal itu.

Hinata berusia 15 tahun saat dia pertama kali merasakan kejanggalan ini. Kamar Ayame yang berada di sebelah kamarnya selalu kosong di malam hari. Suatu malam dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Ayame berkali-kali untuk menyuruhnya mengambilkan air minum dan menemaninya tidur. Namun pintu kamar Ayame tidak kunjung terbuka.

Hinata berinisiatif pergi ke dapur sendiri yang terletak cukup jauh dari kamarnya. Jalan menuju dapur sendiri harus melewati kamar Ayahnya. Hinata yang masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara kepuasan hasrat dua orang terpenuhi, hanya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamar ayahnya.

"Oh, Hiashi," desahan Ayame terdengar dari tempat Hinata berdiri.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya menuju dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana Ayame memanggil nama Ayahnya. Lebih tepatnya, mendesahkan nama Ayahnya. Rasa geli dan penasaran bercampur menjadi satu. Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Ayame di kamar Ayahnya di malam hari begini. Dan suara desahan Ayame yang terus-terusan terngiang di benaknya membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

Rasa penasaran Hinata terjawab saat dia menceritakannya kepada Sasuke yang merupakan teman bermainnya sejak kecil.

**:^:^:**

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat? Kau kurang istirahat ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga yang berada cukup jauh dari rumah utama. Hinata merasa tempat ini cukup aman untuk menceritakan hal aneh yang terjadi tadi malam kepada Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan tidak tidur," jawab Hinata.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Bukan hanya mimpi buruk."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia berdiri dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata sekarang. Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano. Tadi malam aku memang mimpi buruk. Lalu . . ."

Hinata menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata tadi malam. Sasuke mendengarnya dengan rasa tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang terhormat seperti Hyuuga Hiashi berhubungan dengan pelayan pribadi putrinya.

"Kira-kira, tadi malam mereka sedang apa, ya? Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun?"

Pipi Sasuke memerah. Bagaimana cara dia menjelaskannya kepada Hinata. Baginya, Hinata telat masuk masa pubernya. Dia masih polos seperti masa kanak-kanak dulu. Dia hanya menatap Hinata tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata.

"Aa, itu . . ." Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum berbicara. Dia sedikit gugup.

"Ayahmu punya hubungan gelap dengan Ayame. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti."

Sasuke hanya mampu mengatakan hal itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada Hinata tanpa membuat gadis itu syok. Ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dengan mudah diterima oleh seorang anak yang ayahnya tidak setia kepada ibunya meskipun ibunya sudah tiada.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang sedang bersandar di bahu Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja. Dan jangan ceritakan kepada siapapun. Tidak baik jika hal ini diketahui oleh banyak orang," Sasuke menyarankan.

"Apa mungkin, Ayahku mencintai Ayame?"

"Mungkin iya, tapi mungkin juga tidak."

Sasuke berpikir, jika Hiashi memang mencintai Ayame, dia pasti sudah menikahinya meski status Ayame tidak sederajat seperti mereka. Dia pasti akan memperjuangkannya. Bagi Sasuke, Hiashi hanya melampiaskan hasratnya kepada Ayame. Tapi dia tidak ingin Hinata tahu tentang hal itu. Biarkan saja itu selalu menjadi misteri untuknya. Karena bagaimanapun, Hinata tidak akan memaksa jika dia tidak diberi tahu. Dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang. Meskipun orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::TBC::.**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Lies chapter 2**

**.::REPLY::.**

**Chai-Mol : **"Sedikit muna kan gapa asal jangan berlebih. Hhe!"

**Peaphro : **"Salam kenal juga. Sebenarnya ini dah lama selesai diketik. Tapi baru ini di-publish."

**Seichi : **"Saia coba apdet secepat mungkin. Okeoke. Bisa diatur."

**Youichi Hikari : **"Ia fic baru lagi nih."

**harunaru chan muach : **"Sasuke kan memang selalu jaim. Bawaan lahir kali."

**Serena Yuu : **"Wah, panjang. Hha! Kan gak seru kalo Sasuke lempang aja terus nembak Hinata. Ia kan? Maksudnya sama dengan HUDL & Just Us gimana?"

**Cecania Kuroshiyu : **"Ketagihan? Pake bumbu apa dulu donk buatnya *?* Belum apa-apa kayaknya fic ini dah mulai ketebak ia jalan ceritanya. Salam kenal juga."

** : **"Ia. Konflik? Kita liat tar aja ia."

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : **"Karena prolog makanya gak dibuat panjang. Perkenalan tokoh aja dulu. 'Bajingan'-nya itu mungkin dah mulai keliatan disini. Sepertinya kita memang tukang bikin konflik ia Night. Kerjanya cari gara-gara mulu. Hha!"

**Norikonori-chan :**"Tenang. Saia gak kemana-mana kog. Hhe!"

**NaruNarurin : **"Sasuke gak jahat. Tar ada alasannya napa dia kayak gitu ke Hinata."

**Annis Hanji : **"Makasia dah mo nunggu."

**lopelope : **"Hha! Ada sih one-shot. Tapi ngantri publishnya. HiashiAya jadi rahasia umum aja ia. Oke, makasi buat koreksinya."

**satsuki-chan : **"Tar ada jawabannya di beberapa chap ke depan. Disini belum ada. Perhatiin aja flashback-nya. Karena fic ni ada banyak flashback-nya."

**Uchiharuno Rin : **"Slight SasuSaku maksudnya? Gimana ia. Mungkin Sakura gada muncul di fic ni."

**Ara-chan : **"Saia juga gak nyangka *digeplak ara-chan : kan Upe yang buat* Hha!"

**aam tempe : **"Yoo gapa. Makasi dah nyempatin buat ngripiu. Aih aih! Masak am gatau sih. Hha! Alasan Sasuke pengen dikatain brengsek belum ada disini. Tapi tar pasti ada kog. Jadi tunggu aja."

**uru : **"Yoo uru. Beneran ngripiu ia. Hha! Makanya bacanya abis tarawih aja ru. Kan gapa. Hhe!"

**mayyurie Zala : **"Salam kenal juga. Ia. Satu-satu diapdet biar gak bingung. Hhe!"

**dewi chan, Hinamori Hikari, KatouChii, Michle, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan****, sabaku no ligaara maleslogin, Lollytha-chan, sasuhina lovers ever, SasuHina Lovers : **"Sep. Dah apdet nih."

**.::ARIGATOU::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, OC(Geisha)**

**Happy Reading =))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hohohoho…"

Hinata berkali-kali harus mengendikkan bahunya karena nyaringnya suara tawa seorang wanita yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini membuatnya serasa tuli. Padahal di kediaman Hyuuga yang selalu tenang ini tidak boleh ada orang yang membuat keributan hanya dengan suara tawanya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, Hinata memilih untuk maklum.

"Anda pasti akan cantik sekali jika memakai gaun ini, Hinata-san. Sudah tidak jamannya lagi memakai kimono jika sedang berada di luar rumah," kata wanita paruh baya yang masih saja terlihat muda itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. Sementara Ayame mewakili Hinata untuk berbicara dengan wanita itu.

"Masalahnya, Tsunade-san, tinggi badan Hinata-sama berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang seusia dengannya. Meski ukuran badannya pas, namun gaun-gaun ini terlalu panjang untuk dipakai. Saya khawatir kalau-kalau Hinata-sama yang belum terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini akhirnya malah jatuh," jelas Ayame.

"Oh! Jadi itu masalahnya. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi. Saya bisa membuatkan gaun yang pas untuk Hinata-san. Kita akan mengukurnya dulu. Lalu saya akan membuatkan gaun yang sesuai dengan tinggi badan Hinata-san. Bagaimana?"

Ayame menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sama sekali belum bersuara. Hinata hanya mengangguk, yang artinya dia setuju. Setelah itu dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ayame yang harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Tsunade.

Hinata menghampiri getanya dan memakainya. Hiashipun langsung menyambut putrinya untuk berjalan bersama. Rutinitas yang memang selalu mereka lakukan setiap harinya. Ayah dan anak ini tetap menyisihkan waktu mereka untuk bisa berbincang-bincang berdua. Seperti yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang indah. Menikmati udara sesegar ini di pekarangan kediaman Hyuuga bersama putriku yang cantik," ucap Hiashi yang sedang merangkul bahu Hinata dan memegang sebuah payung yang melindungi mereka dari terik matahari. Hiashi memang sangat menjaga Hinata dengan baik.

"Sudah lama kita tidak piknik, ya Otou-san," Hinata menanggapi ucapan Hiashi.

"Ya. Sudah lama sekali. Sejak Hanabi tinggal di asrama. Anak itu benar-benar ingin bekerja di pemerintahan setelah lulus nanti. Kita hanya bisa mendukungnya."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Meski masih banyak yang ingin mereka bicarakan, namun bukan Hyuuga Hiashi namanya jika tidak punya banyak urusan.

"Hiashi-sama. Ada surat untuk Anda," kata Genma saat menghampiri Hiashi dan Hinata. Dia masih dalam posisi berbungkuk saat menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Hiashi.

"Hm, arigatou." Sebelum membaca isi dari surat tersebut, Hiashi menyerahkan payung yang sebelumnya dia pegang kepada Genma. Kali ini Genmalah yang harus memayungi Hinata.

"Kapan surat ini dikirim?" tanya Hiashi.

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawab Genma.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali bekerja. Aku akan membicarakan isi surat ini dengan Hinata."

"Baik, Hiashi-sama." Genmapun pergi sesuai perintah Hiashi.

"Apa kau tahu keluarga Akemichi?" tanya Hiashi pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Dia memang tahu keluarga itu. Keluarga yang memiliki usaha restoran terbesar dan terluas di Tokyo. Mereka bahkan memiliki cabang-cabang di provinsi lain di Jepang. Tapi dia heran kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang keluarga Akemichi.

"Chouza-san yang mengirim surat ini. Dia bilang putranya ingin bertemu denganmu di kota nanti malam. Jadi kau harus pergi."

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Sebenarnya dia sudah letih dengan semua ini. Yang pertama adalah Inuzuka Kiba, kemudian Aburame Shino dan yang terakhir Nara Shikamaru. Meski mereka semua adalah pria hebat, Hinata tetap tidak tertarik. Kiba terlalu agresif, Shino terlalu misterius dan Shikamaru yang selalu terlihat malas. Alhasil Hinata menolak lamaran mereka mentah-mentah. Dia kira para pria yang lain akan merasa putus asa dan menyerah. Ternyata tidak juga. Buktinya kali ini Akemichi Chouji yang ingin mengajaknya keluar malam ini. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus pergi sesuai permintaan, atau lebih tepatnya perintah ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fugaku memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas pergerakan tangan putranya di atas papan catur. Satu persatu pion catur maju, mencari celah untuk membunuh sang raja lawan. Fugaku boleh berbangga hati. Kedua putra yang lahir dari rahim istrinya benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang hebat. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang mandiri, Sasuke memang sedikit manja pada sang ayah. Namun tetap saja, kecerdasannya sebagai Uchiha tidak dapat diragukan.

"Tidak ada perlawanan?" tanya Sasuke. "Otou-san ingin mengalah lagi?" lanjutnya.

"Yang Ayah inginkan bukanlah menang di pertandingan catur ini, tapi memenangkan isi pikiranmu," jawab Fugaku.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudnya?"

"Kau sudah berusia 20 tahun. Saat seusiamu, Ayah sudah menikah. Tapi mungkin jaman sudah berbeda sekarang. Pangeran Kakashi yang sebaya dengan Kakakmu saja belum juga menikah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat jika ingin membicarakan pernikahanku?" Sasuke memajukan satu pion lagi. Kali ini makin membahayakan posisi raja milik Fugaku.

"Kenapa tidak? Itachi sudah berbahagia dengan istrinya. Dia punya pilihan yang tepat. Meskipun Shion hanyalah anak petani miskin, namun dia adalah salah satu pelajar terbaik di Jepang. Paling tidak di usia segini kau harusnya sudah memiliki kekasih, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke merespon singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa kalian tidak berhubungan lagi?"

"Kami tidak pernah punya hubungan," elak Sasuke.

"Bukannya dulu kau yang selalu memaksa Ayah untuk mengantarkanmu ke kediaman Hyuuga agar bisa bermain dengan Hinata? Karena itu Ayah dan Hiashi jadi memiliki pembicaraan yang membosankan."

Sasuke melirik ayahnya. Itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi Fugaku masih saja mengingatnya.

"Paling tidak sebelum kejadian di hari itu. Aku tahu Hiashi-Jiisan marah. Namun dia tetap bersikap tenang karena aku adalah anak sahabatnya."

"Dia tidak marah. Dia hanya panik. Bagaimanapun juga kau telah membuat anaknya pingsan. Jujur saja. Sebenarnya kau menyukai kejadian di hari itu kan?" goda Fugaku.

"Tch! Tidak, Otou-san."

Fugaku tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Dia kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang lelah. Namun pada kenyataannya, dia mencoba menutupi rona merah yang muncul di daerah pipinya. Meski sudah lama, Sasuke masih mengingat kejadian di hari itu dengan baik.

**:^:^:**

Hinata masih memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memang agak lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk merapikan dirinya. Kursus kepribadian yang diikutinya benar-benar melelahkan. Demi menuntaskan latihannya, Hinata rela tidur lebih lama semalam. Akibatnya diapun harus bangun sangat telat pagi, atau lebih tepatnya siang ini.

Hinata baru saja selesai menyisir rambutnya saat Ayame mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata-sama. Sasuke-sama sudah menunggu Anda sejak tadi."

"Iya. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar." Sekali lagi Hinata melihat penampilannya. Setelah yakin dirinya sudah rapi, akhirnya Hinata meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba datang kemari?" tanya Hinata begitu menghampiri Sasuke di beranda belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hn. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Berapa usiamu?"

"Hampir 15 tahun. Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Kita kan lahir di tahun yang sama."

"Iya. Hanya beda beberapa bulan." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menatap pohon sakura. Kini dia sedang menatap wajah teduh Hinata yang sedang terlihat bingung.

"Apa selama 15 tahun ini...kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Jelas sekali dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibahas oleh Sasuke.

"Seperti...apa?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mendekati Hinata. "Kenapa tidak mencari tahu?" tantang Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini. Melihat respon Hinata yang pasif, Sasuke mencoba memberi solusi.

"Begini saja. Coba pejamkan matamu."

Seperti anak yang patuh pada perintah ayahnya, Hinata menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata mendapatkan kejelasan dari rasa bingung yang bercampur penasaran itu.

Dia merasakan sensasi yang begitu berbeda. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dialaminya selama 15 tahun hidupnya. Ada sesuatu yang sedang menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Kemudian dia merasakan bibirnya yang seakan dibasahi. Sensasi yang benar-benar luar biasa. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Tapi Hinata masih bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang menyentuh bibirnya saat ini.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba mencari tahu tanpa bertanya lebih banyak. Matanya mendelik. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bisa dia rasakan gesekan antar kulit mereka yang tidak memiliki jarak. Dan setelah itu Hinata baru tersadar, bahwa Sasuke sedang mengecup bibir manisnya.

Hinata kemudian melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya. Wajahnya terasa panas, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Nafasnya menjadi tak teratur. Meski begitu, Hinata tetap bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba saja dunia terasa gelap. Hinata merasa pusing. Dalam hitungan detik, Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Suara panik Sasuke terdengar oleh beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata duduk berdua. Hiashi segera berlari menghampiri tubuh putrinya yang telah direbahkan di atas kasur dalam kamarnya. Tanpa adanya interogasi, Sasuke langsung menjadi tersangka utama.

Meski dianggap bersalah, Sasuke tidak dibiarkan sendirian. Fugaku tetap mendampingi putranya yang seketika itu juga disidang oleh Hiashi. Namun Hiashi sama sekali tidak terlihat marah. Dia hanya ingin Sasuke jujur tentang apa yang telah menyebabkan Hinata pingsan. Sasuke tahu bahwa jawabannya bisa saja membuatnya terbunuh di tangan Hiashi. Tapi dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dia harus berani bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Dengan dukungan sang ayah dan keberanian yang tersisa, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku mencium Hinata."

Hiashi tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia hanya melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga oleh Sasuke. Hiashi menyentuh bahunya, kemudian menatap Fugaku.

"Putramu adalah orang yang jujur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya sebelum turun dari kereta kudanya. Malam ini dia ada janji dengan Sai. Kedua sahabat ini memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sai. Sasuke heran melihat Sai yang tak merespon permintaan maafnya. Sai malah terus melihat ke arah lain. Dia bahkan tidak menggubris kehadiran Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Itu," jawab Sai seraya memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke agar mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Sasuke mendelik. Pantas saja Sai seakan tak berkedip. Sedari tadi dia terus memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang duduk berdua dengan anak pemilik restoran yang mereka datangi sekarang.

"Gilirannya Akemichi Chouji, ya."

Sasuke tidak tahu pasti. Ucapan Sai itu merupakan pertanyaan ataukah pernyataan.

"Tch! Orang itu lebih mirip gulungan sosis daripada manusia," cela Sasuke.

Sai memutar bola matanya, "Kau menghina Chouji karena memang tidak suka padanya atau karena cemburu melihatnya bersama Hinata?"

"Tidak keduanya," jawab Sasuke sebelum menenggak minuman pesanannya.

Sai hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat tidak betah berada di dekat Chouji. Sasuke juga menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Rasanya makananku belum sepenuhnya jatuh ke perut," protes Sai.

Sasuke dan Sai kini telah berada di luar restoran. Padahal belum sampai lima menit mereka selesai makan.

"Aku ingin mampir kesana. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah 'Rumah Geisha'. Itu merupakan tempat hiburan yang terkenal dengan Geisha-nya yang cantik-cantik.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau sajalah. Aku tidak suka. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya!" Saipun menaiki kereta kuda yang masih menunggunya. Meski ditinggal sendiri, Sasuke tetap akan pergi.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke berbalik ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. "Hinata?"

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku ingin ke Rumah Geisha."

Hinata tampak kaget, "Sendirian?"

Sasuke tertawa renyah, "Memangnya ingin pergi dengan siapa lagi?"

Sesaat kemudian sebuah kereta kuda menghampiri Hinata. Pintunya terbuka. Menampakkan Chouji yang mengajak Hinata naik untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam." Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Hinata yang terlihat kalut. Dia benar-benar menuju ke Rumah Geisha. Menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan kimono yang telah disiapkan untuk para tamu.

Para geisha langsung berbisik-bisik begitu Sasuke memesan sebuah ruangan lengkap dengan hiburan dari geisha. Entah musik atau tarian, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli. Dia cukup beruntung malam ini. Karena ada lebih dari tiga geisha yang mau menemaninya, meskipun mereka tidak dibayar lebih oleh Sasuke. Bagi mereka, kedatangan tamu setampan Sasuke adalah hal yang jarang. Mereka jadi tertarik untuk menaklukan sang pria tampan ini ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Selamat malam, tuan..."

"Sasuke."

Geisha tersebut tersenyum dengan ditutupi oleh ujung lengan kimononya.

Sasuke melirik geisha itu sambil bergumam dalam hati, 'Mirip seseorang.'

"Nama saya Miyama. Penari itu Ageha..."

Miyama terus memperkenalkan temannya satu persatu. Namun Sasuke tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Dia terus menenggak sake yang tidak pernah lelah dituang oleh Miyama saat gelasnya telah kosong.

Sejam bahkan tak terasa oleh Sasuke yang entah menikmati apa. Meski tubuhnya bersama para geisha, namun pikirannya terus bersama Hinata. Bayangan tentang Hinata dan Chouji seakan mendominasi isi otak Sasuke. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya tangan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya dan mencoba menanggalkan kimononya. Keagresifan para geisha tidak mampu memancing Sasuke keluar dari imajinasinya.

Sesaat kemudian, Miyama mencoba memperkecil jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya bergeming. Meski tubuhnya diam, namun indera penciumannya tetap bekerja.

'Ini...bukan Hinata. Wanginya berbeda.' Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas tangan Miyama yang ingin merangsangnya. Miyama tampak terkejut.

"Aku harus pulang," katanya seraya berdiri.

"Tapi-"

"Aku masih perjaka. Aku bukan manusia rendahan yang akan puas oleh seorang geisha."

Miyama dan teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gagallah rencana mereka untuk menggoda Sasuke kali ini.

Sasuke langsung menaiki kereta kudanya begitu keluar dari Rumah Geisha. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengganti kembali pakaiannya. Satu hembusan nafas panjang melepaskan kepenatan yang dialami Sasuke. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya saat di perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Kini imajinasi membawanya ke masa kecilnya.

Sasuke bisa membayangkan versi kecil dirinya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. Sasuke berkeras bahwa dia sudah besar dan bukan anak-anak lagi. Itu sebabnya dia ingin ikut ayahnya mengunjungi beberapa teman dan rekan bisnisnya. Tapi Sasuke salah. Jika dia sudah besar, seharusnya dia tidak kesasar sekarang. Kaki kecilnya masih menyusuri koridor sebuah rumah yang sangat luas. Keadaan di rumah tersebut membingungkan Sasuke.

Terlalu tradisional. Tidak modern seperti rumahnya yang bergaya Victorian. Semua ruangan terlihat sama. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa sekembalinya dia dari toilet akan menemui rute sesulit ini. Dia sudah mulai berkeringat, namun dia masih belum menemukan ruangan dimana ayahnya berada.

Sasuke berniat mencari udara segar saat melihat sebuah pintu geser yang terbuka dan menunjukkan halaman pekarangan yang luas. Paling tidak Sasuke memang merasa lebih nyaman saat berada disitu. Saat dirinya sedang mengagumi keindahan yang tersaji, mata Sasuke menangkap sosok yang dianggapnya lebih indah dari halaman pekarangan ini.

Sasuke terpesona, melihat seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya sedang menyiram bunga yang baru saja mekar. Anak perempuan berambut pendek yang memakai yukata bermotif bunga sakura itu membuat Sasuke lupa akan keberadaannya. Dia bahkan tidak mau merespon sentuhan tangan besar yang menggenggam bahunya.

"Cantik kan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Anak perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kulihat," jawab Sasuke.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah dilupakan Sasuke adalah saat anak perempuan itu menoleh kepadanya dan memberikan senyuman sehangat sinar mentari. Senyuman yang selalu mampu menghangatkan hati Sasuke yang dingin. Bagai melelehkan es yang beku.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu orang yang menyaksikan anak perempuan yang imut seperti Hinata tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik yang menawan. Dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan buat Sasuke.

"Kau memang hal terindah yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku, Hinata."

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasukepun tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::TBC::.**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	3. Chapter 3

**~POOF~**

**Beautiful Lies chapter 3**

**.::reply::.**

**uru : **"Hha! Tar tu geisha pada dikejer Sasuke FC gara-gara ngerebut perjakanya si Sasuke."

**Youichi Hikari : **"Ia. Interaksi mereka masih kurang."

**ya2-ichigo-baka : **"Wew. Chappie ni juga masih banyak flashback. Mudah-mudahan tetap suka."

**Serena Yuu : **"Ia jangan dibayangin. Hhe! Oo. Kalo masalah itu saia serahkan kepada readers. Apakah konfliknya berasa atau tidak."

**Ree Kie : **"Orang jaman dulu kan memang jaim-jaim *sotoy*. 3 hari sekali? Kayak minum obat donk. Eh, tu 3 kali sehari ia. Hhe! Kalo apdetnya secepat tu saia gak bisa."

**Peaphro : **"Wah, plot saia tar lagi punya pacar. Ada yang jatuh cinta katanya. Hha!"

**Chai Mol : **"Jadi kalo mau nyium orang pake permisi dulu ia? Hhe!"

**Satsuki-chan : **"Di chappie ni dah ada alasannya."

**Illyasviel von hyuuga : **"Salam kenal. Di fic ni saia memang mau buat sesuatu yang beda tentang Hinata."

**Ciaxx : **"Oke nee. Makasi buat sarannya. Interaksi SasuHina lebih banyak di chappie depan. Disini masih banyak flashback."

**Aiko Joonbe Hachibi-chan : **"Saia sempat khawatir Sasuke dianggap OOC."

**Shiori Yoshimitsu : **"Masih pendek ia *garuk-garuk kepala*. Saia coba panjangin deh."

**Cecania Kuroshiyu : **"Ia sama-sama. Kumpulan one-shot lagi? Tar ia kalo dapat ide baru saia buat."

**aam tempe : **"Masa sih? Biasanya saia buka dari hape ada kog. Jadi bingung."

**Cendy Hoseki : **"Waduh, kemana aja nih? Hhe! Berarti saia kayak Uya Kuya donk bisa hipnotis orang. Disini dah ada alasannya si Sasuke."

**NaruNarurin : **"Hha! Naru mau juga gak dibuat pingsan? Disini dah ada alasannya si Sasuke."

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : **"Oke. Kita tunjukin perasaannya Hinata."

**Hinasasunaru : **"Masih belum sinkron ia? Semoga aja di chappie ni dah mulai nyambung."

**Seichi : **"Sasuke aneh gimana maksudnya? Ia saia muslim. Makasia buat ucapannya. Buat Sei happy lebaran ia."

**rukiahinata chan : **"Saia sarankan untuk membaca chappie ni. Hha! Btw NaruSaku mungkin gada muncul di fic ni."

**KatouChii : **"Dingin? Es kali *digeplak*. Hhe!"

**sasuhina lovers : **"Ia ni bikin fic lagi. Pengen tambah ngeramein SasuHina."

**harunaru chan muach : **"Sasuke polos? Bukannya Hinata yang polos?"

**hinata-hime : **"ItaShion sayang. Mm, usul ditampung."

**asyafujisaki : **"Sasuke dibuat bipolar. Hha! Makasia dah ninggalin dua ripiu."

**Rin Akari Dai ichi : **"Di samping tanggal publish kan ada chara utamanya. Hhe!"

**Hinata shy angel : **"Yoo gapa. Yang penting dah mau baca. Memang riset sudah membuktikan bahwa orang-orang yang membaca fic saia bisa tersenyum-senyum gaje. Hha!"

**sabaku no ligaara : **"Mm, saia juga bingung Sasuke polos atau jail. Ada alasan lain kog. Baca aja yang ini."

**sasuhina lovers ever, lopelope, Hinamori Hikari, Uzumaki Panda, Etata, Norikonori-chan, DefileShoseki, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, Lollytha-chan : **"Dah apdet nih."

**.::arigatou::.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri sendirian di tepi jalan yang sunyi. Lampu jalan bersinar agak temaram. Semua toko-toko di sepanjang jalan tersebut juga tutup. Sasuke melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang dia lakukan tengah malam begini, sendirian di jalan yang sunyi ini. Dia ingin pulang, tapi tidak bisa. Jika harus menempuh perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki, Sasuke pasti tidak akan sanggup. Karena jarak dari tempat ini menuju ke rumahnya memang cukup jauh. Kereta kuda yang biasanya selalu menunggu dirinya juga tidak ada. Benar-benar aneh.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh. Kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas saat melihat seseorang yang tidak asing sedang berdiri di seberang jalan.

"Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum. Meski wajahnya tidak disinari lampu dengan baik, Sasuke masih mampu melihat Hinata sedang tersenyum di seberang jalan sana.

"Sedang apa disini? Sendirian pula."

"Kau juga sendirian, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata benar. Mungkin dia juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku disini agar kau tidak sendirian lagi," lanjut Hinata.

"Hn. Kemarilah. Aku antar kau pulang. Tidak baik jika kita berlama-lama disini," ajak Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sasuke melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri jalan sebelum Hinata menyeberang. Jalanan ini benar-benar sepi total. Hanya ada selembar sampah yang terbang tertiup angin.

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Mencoba menggapai tangan Sasuke yang terulur untuknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak enak. Seperti ada suara kendaraan yang hendak melintas. Begitu Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya, sebuah truk besar berkecepatan tinggi melaju di badan jalan yang sama dengan yang Hinata lalui. Sasuke tidak sempat memberi peringatan. Dia juga tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa melihat tubuh Hinata...

TIIINN

BRAAKKK

"Ahh!" Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Satu tangannya menghalangi kedua matanya dari silaunya sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Mikoto kaget melihat reaksi putranya yang baru saja bangun tidur itu. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku...aku mimpi buruk," jawab Sasuke dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kemarilah," ucap Mikoto yang kemudian memeluk Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya mimpi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya menenangkan.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san."

"Hmm."

Meski cuma mimpi, jantung Sasuke benar-benar terasa ingin copot jika mengingat kembali mimpinya barusan. Dia berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu benar. Semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja. Semoga saja, Hinata tidak apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Pagi ini banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memadati jalanan. Toko-toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan mulai membalikkan plang bertuliskan 'Tutup' menjadi 'Buka', yang artinya para pemilik toko tersebut telah bersedia kedatangan pembeli yang ingin menukarkan uang yang mereka miliki dengan barang yang mereka inginkan. Anak-anak berseragam sekolah berlari-lari mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat. Para eksekutif sibuk memperhatikan jam tangan mereka serta lampu lalu lintas yang akan menentukan kelanjutan perjalanan mereka sesegera mungkin. Para wanita juga tak kalah sibuknya. Beberapa dari mereka berpakaian kimono untuk pergi ke kuil. Hari yang cerah membuat orang-orang bersemangat untuk berdoa agar diberi kesehatan supaya mampu menjalankan tugas mereka sehari-hari dengan baik.

Selain mobil, ada banyak juga kereta kuda yang sedang menyusuri jalan yang cukup padat di kota Tokyo ini. Tidak terkecuali kereta kuda dengan dua orang penumpang di dalamnya yang terlihat sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hinata masih bergelut dengan rajutannya. Sedangkan Ayame hanya memperhatikan jalan melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Hinata-sama. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Anda rajut? Jika Anda merasa lelah, biar saya yang melanjutkannya."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak apa-apa, Ayame. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku sudah lama tidak merajut. Tapi aku ingin sekali membuatnya. Sebuah baju hangat untuk Sasuke-kun," jelas Hinata dengan ceria.

"Tapi sekarang Sasuke-sama sangat jarang mengunjungi Anda. Apa kalian punya masalah?"

Hinata memalingkan pandangan dari rajutannya ke Ayame, "Aku tidak merasa punya masalah dengannya. Memang beberapa tahun terakhir ini, dia sudah tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi. Aku jadi penasaran. Makanya aku merajut baju hangat ini. Supaya aku bisa punya alasan untuk menanyakannya dengan Sasuke, sekalian aku memberikan baju hangat ini."

"Apa mungkin Sasuke-sama menjauhi Anda karena dia menyukai gadis lain?"

Kali ini Hinata meletakkan rajutannya di dudukan bangku yang kosong. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela. Menyaksikan suasana pagi yang sibuk dan padat di kota Tokyo. Saat dia melihat beberapa siswa SMA sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala, dia membayangkan masa lalu yang sempat membuatnya merasa sangat sedih. Sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terasa begitu jauh dengan Sasuke. Walau mereka hanya dipisahkan jarak yang tak sampai ratusan meter.

**:^:^:**

"_Pagi, Hinata."_

"_Pagi, Otou-san." Hinata meletakkan sarapan yang baru saja selesai dimasaknya di atas meja. __Hari ini dia sangat senang. Dia bangun pagi-pagi dan melarang para pelayan untuk membuatkan sarapan. Karena dia yang akan memasak untuk hari ini._

_"Tidak ingin sarapan bersama Ayah ?" tanya Hiashi._

"_Tidak. Aku sarapan di jalan saja."_

_"Di jalan? Memangnya mau kemana?"_

_"Aku ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuk Sasuke-kun. Dia sudah lama tidak makan bento buatanku. Padahal kan dulu dia sering sarapan bersama kita."_

_Hiashi menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya ketika Hinata membahas tentang Sasuke. Memang beberapa minggu belakangan, Sasuke sudah jarang terlihat di kediaman Hyuuga. Padahal sebelumnya, pagi-pagi seperti ini dia sudah muncul dan membangunkan Hinata di kamarnya. Namun belakangan ini, Sasuke sering absen._

"_Mungkin dia sedang sibuk belajar untuk menghadapi ujian."_

"_Iya, mungkin saja. __Aku pergi dulu ya, Otou-san. Aku akan segera kembali sebelum Kurenai-sensei datang." Hinata pamit seraya mengecup pipi ayahnya._

_"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."_

_Hinata menaiki kereta kudanya dengan menggenggam sebuah bento empat susun yang khusus dibuatnya untuk Sasuke. Senyum manisnya mengembang di wajahnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, sekarang dia bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi. Rasa rindunya akan terpuaskan setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke hari ini._

_Begitu sampai di depan sekolah Sasuke, Hinata segera turun dan berniat mencari Sasuke ke kelasnya. Namun belum sempat Hinata beranjak menjauhi kereta kudanya, Hinata malah berdiam terpaku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sepertinya dia memang hanya bisa berdiri disini. Memandangi Sasuke yang sedang bercanda mesra dengan seorang gadis yang tidak Hinata kenal. Bagaimana Hinata bisa kenal. Mungkin saja itu teman sekolahnya Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata tidak banyak tahu dengan siapa-siapa saja Sasuke berteman._

_Mereka seperti sedang melupakan bahwa mereka berada di sekolah. Tidak sepatutnya mereka berkelakuan seperti sepasang kekasih begitu. Apalagi di pagi hari begini. Orang-orang sibuk mengejar waktu, mereka malah bercengkerama tanpa memperdulikan berjalannya waktu._

_Gadis bercepol dua yang berada di dekat Sasuke terlihat begitu menikmati saat Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuat Hinata semakin merasa sakit di dadanya. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia sedih jika Sasuke dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang jika Sasuke akhirnya punya kekasih. Bodoh! Tentu saja dia merasa sakit. Karena Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. Setidaknya Hinata baru menyadarinya ketika melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa baru sekarang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia meyakini perasaannya itu._

_Mata Hinata terasa panas. Ada segumpal cairan di sudut matanya yang sudah siap tumpah.__ Tapi apa dengan menangis Sasuke bisa kembali padanya? Jawabannya tentu tidak. __Apa mungkin dengan sekotak bento ini? Hinata menatap bento yang masih digenggamnya erat-erat. Tidak mungkin. Dimana-mana istilah yang ada itu 'Dari mata turun ke hati', bukan 'Dari mata turun ke perut'. Hinata menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kini dia sudah tahu jawaban kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah menemuninya lagi. Itu karena Sasuke menyukai gadis lain. Dan itu adalah hak Sasuke yang ingin menjauhi Hinata demi menjaga perasaan gadis yang disukainya._

_Hinata kembali melihat Sasuke bersama gadis tadi. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memeluk Sasuke. Hinata tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan bento yang ada di tangannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dadanya semakin sesak dan dia ingin menangis. Hinata berlari dengan cepat ke kereta kudanya. Di dalam dia menangis, menangis dan terus menangis. Dia sudah kehilangan Sasuke begitu saja._

**:^:^:**

"Hinata-sama, kita sudah sampai."

Panggilan Ayame membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Mereka sudah tiba di depan toko penjahit milik Tsunade. Mereka ingin mengambil pesanan gaun tempo hari. Semoga saja hasilnya sesuai dengan keinginan Hinata. Hinata menatap rajutan setengah jadinya yang tergeletak di dudukan sebelahnya. Dia ragu, apakah Sasuke mau menerima rajutan itu. Lagipula hubungan mereka masih belum kembali seperti dulu. Ingin saja rasanya Hinata kembali ke masa lalu, menetap disana, dan tak kembali lagi ke masa sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Letakkan ini di barisan depan. Yang besar itu letakkan saja di atas. Pembeli akan tetap bisa melihatnya. Jangan lupa untuk mempromosikan toko ini segera. Tempelkan brosur-brosur yang telah dibuat di toko kita yang lain."

"Baik, Gaara-sama." Pelayan itupun pergi setelah mendapat perintah yang jelas dari tuannya.

Pria berambut merah itu mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Menjadi tulang punggung keluarga di usia yang sangat muda memang tidaklah mudah. Sekali lagi Gaara memperhatikan barang-barang dagangan barunya yang mulai hari ini akan dia jual. Meski barang tersebut bukanlah kebutuhan primer, Gaara tidak takut jika dagangannya tersebut tidak laku. Karena Gaara yakin orang-orang yang berpenghasilan lebih akan mau mampir ke tokonya untuk membahagiakan anak mereka.

"Gaara-sama, ada tamu." Seorang pelayan yang lain datang dan memberitahukan kedatangan seseorang ke kediaman Sabaku.

"Suruh masuk dan bilang tunggu sebentar. Aku harus memeriksa beberapa barang lagi."

"Baik, Gaara-sama."

Gaara tidak mengulur waktu lagi. Dengan sigap dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang masih tersisa agar bisa segera menemui tamunya. Tidak baik membiarkan tamumu untuk menunggu berlama-lama.

Di ruang tamu, Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil memainkan sesuatu. Dia sempat terkekeh sendiri saat menemukan benda tersebut sedang berada di atas meja ruang tamu ini. Dia tahu pasti bahwa Gaara sudah terlalu tua untuk memiliki barang seperti ini.

Sasuke melihat benda yang dipegangnya itu lekat-lekat. Sebuah boneka yang mirip seperti anak perempuan sungguhan. Tubuhnya yang sebesar genggaman tangan Sasuke dililit oleh kimono cantik berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya tergerai panjang. Ada dua buah bulatan berwarna merah di daerah pipinya. Cantik sekali pikir Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau rupanya." Gaara menyambut tamu yang merupakan teman lamanya itu dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Ada gerangan apa datang kemari?" tanya Gaara.

"Hanya ingin mampir. Beberapa hari ini tidak ada proyek baru, sehingga aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Tapi lama-lama rasanya membosankan juga," jawab Sasuke.

"Duduklah. Sebentar lagi akan ada yang membawakan minum."

Sasuke dan Gaara bercerita banyak tentang masa-masa sekolah mereka. Kemana saja teman-teman mereka setelah lulus SMA dan pekerjaan apa yang mereka geluti. Sasuke dan Sai melanjutkan bisnis orang tua mereka. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang membuka banyak toko seantero kota Tokyo. Berbagai macam barang ia jual. Mulai dari kebutuhan pokok hingga kebutuhan fashion. Prinsipnya, selama orang masih tahu cara mencari uang, maka barang dagangan yang ada di tokonya akan selalu terjual setiap harinya. Dan kali ini, Gaara kembali membuka sebuah toko baru dan menjual barang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia jual sebelumnya.

"Kenapa bisa ada boneka disini?" tanya Sasuke setelah jeda beberapa menit karena mereka sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Sekarang aku sedang mencoba berjualan boneka."

"Dapat pasokan darimana?"

"Dari sepupuku, Sasori-Niisan. Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Sepupumu yang dianggap aneh karena sering bermain dengan boneka itu?" Sasuke tidak ragu mengucapkan kata 'aneh' di depan Gaara yang notabene memiliki garis keturunan yang dekat dengan Sasori. Karena kenyataannya memanglah seperti itu. Bagaimanapun tidak lumrah bagi seorang anak laki-laki mengoleksi boneka yang mayoritas dimainkan oleh anak perempuan.

"Iya, yang itu. Dia bukan hanya senang bermain boneka. Tapi dia juga senang mempelajari cara membuat boneka. Dulunya Sasori-Niisan membuat dan menjual bonekanya sendiri. Tapi mengingat banyaknya pesanan boneka yang datang padanya, dia menawarkanku untuk menjual boneka-boneka buatannya. Dan aku cukup tertarik."

"Lalu dia tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Di Hokkaido. Saat sedang berlibur kesana dia bertemu dengan seorang pengrajin tanah liat. Usahanya adalah membuat tembikar. Namun di sela-sela kegiatannya, dia juga suka membuat boneka. Sasori-Niisan langsung terkesan begitu melihat hasil karyanya. Dia mampu membuat boneka yang terlihat cukup mirip dengan makhluk yang asli. Jadinya sekarang Sasori-Niisan memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan orang itu. Salah satu hasil buatan tangan mereka adalah boneka yang kau pegang itu."

Sasuke melirik boneka yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, "Kau benar. Jika saja boneka ini dibuat setinggi anak berusia lima tahun, pasti akan terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan. Tapi kenapa kau mengasingkannya? Kau tidak ingin menjualnya."

"Hanya sebagai pertinggal. Lagipula jika dilihat-lihat, boneka itu mirip dengan seorang gadis."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa?"

"Aku merasa boneka itu sedikit mirip dengan Hinata. Yang berbeda hanya warna bola matanya. Matanya mirip seperti mata kakak iparmu."

"Shion?"

"Hmm," Gaara mengangguk. "Kalau kau mau ambil saja. Tapi jangan rebutan dengan Itachi, ya!" sindir Gaara.

"Tch! Mana mungkin Itachi-Niisan tertarik dengan barang seperti ini."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin. Bukankah Shion-san sedang hamil. Siapa tahu saja Itachi ingin menghadiahkan boneka itu kepada anaknya kelak."

"Karena kau memberikan boneka ini padaku, tentu saja aku yang akan menyimpannya."

"Ternyata kau mau juga. Kukira kau akan menolak."

"Kenapa harus menolak barang gratis."

"Hah, kau ini!"

Mereka berdua saling tertawa sambil menutup pembicaraan mereka. Siapa sangka bahwa kedatangan Sasuke ke rumah Gaara hari ini membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah cinderamata yang tidak biasa diberikan kepada laki-laki.

Sebuah boneka.

**.**

**.**

"Wah, bagus sekali! Lihat ini, Hinata-sama. Gaun ini pasti cocok sekali untuk Anda," seru Ayame.

Hinata melihat dari dekat gaun yang dipegang oleh Ayame. Jari mungilnya menyusuri potongan kain yang begitu lembut dan indah. Gaun panjang berwarna ungu terang dengan lengan dan bawahan yang panjang. Bagian lehernya juga tertutup dengan sempurna. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kimono. Orang-orang tidak akan bisa melihat bagian dalam tubuh Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. Dia menyukai gaun ini.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-san. Apa Anda menyukainya?" tanya Tsunade saat melihat Hinata belum juga memberikan komentar atas hasil jahitannya.

"Bagus sekali, Tsunade-san. Saya sangat menyukainya," jawab Hinata.

"Hohohohoho!" Lagi-lagi Tsunade tertawa nyaring seperti biasa. "Oh, ya! Memangnya gaun ini mau dipakai kemana? Apa ada acara resmi?"

"Tidak begitu resmi juga. Hinata-sama punya kencan dengan seorang pria malam ini," jawab Ayame.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kencan lagi?" Tsunade tampak terkejut. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, sudah berapa banyak pria yang Anda tolak?"

"Aku tidak menghitungnya," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Anda terima saja salah satu dari pria-pria itu. Aku dengar mereka semua memiliki masa depan yang jelas. Saya saja yang berusia lebih tua dari Anda belum juga menikah. Jika saya jadi Anda, saya tidak akan banyak memilih," jelas Tsunade.

Hinata tersentak kecil mendengar pernyataan Tsunade. Ayame yang melihat sorot panik di wajah Hinata segera mengambil tindakan.

"Ah, bukan begitu Tsunade-san. Ini semua masih tahap perkenalan. Jadinya Hinata-sama tidak perlu menjawabnya pada saat itu juga. Begitu."

Hinata memilih untuk keluar dari toko saat Ayame berusaha mencairkan suasana di dalamnya. Lebih baik dia menunggu di luar saja. Dia kemudian mengulang kembali kata-kata Tsunade di benaknya. Hinata sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menolak pria-pria itu. Dia tidak pernah meminta, justru mereka yang menghampirinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata jika dia menyatakan rasa tidak sukanya. Lagipula Hinata memiliki alasan sendiri untuk melakukan itu semua.

Saat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, dia melihat orang-orang yang ternyata sedang memandang dirinya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis. Tidak jauh setelah lewat di depan Hinata, mereka akan berbisik satu sama lain. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Hinata memang cukup terkenal bagi penduduk Tokyo. Wajah cantiknya selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan kaum pria dan kaum wanita yang suka bergosip. Belum lagi tentang keberaniannya yang telah menolak lamaran pria-pria hebat di Tokyo. Tidak banyak wanita yang mampu melakukannya. Hinata adalah seorang pemilih, mungkin menjadi topik yang paling banyak dibicarakan saat ini.

Hinata kembali menunduk. Mencoba menghindari tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya. Di atas itu semua, Hinata tetaplah gadis pemalu. Dia tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Dia tidak punya banyak teman karena tidak belajar di sekolah umum. Dan sejujurnya saja, dia sangat lemah dalam urusan sosialisasi. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mengurangi nilai-nilai dalam dirinya. Buktinya malam ini, ada lagi seorang pria yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Hinata menghela nafas. Semuanya terasa makin membosankan sekarang. Entah kapan dia bisa keluar dari arus ini.

"Hinata-san."

Hinata melihat orang yang memanggilnya, "Sai-kun."

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Sedang mengambil pesanan gaun."

"Gaun?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sai memang agak terkejut karena ternyata Hinata mau mengenakan gaun. Hal ini membuatnya penasaran. Dia jadi ingin melihatnya.

"Sendirian saja?" mereka berdua bertanya bersamaan.

"Aku bersama Ayame. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bersama dengan Sasuke, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Pipi Hinata merona saat Sai menyebutkan nama Sasuke, "Bu..bukan begitu. Aku memang menanyakanmu," balas Hinata yang salah tingkah.

"Iya, aku sendirian. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

Hinata tersenyum. Sai terpesona melihatnya. Meski dirinya sudah sering melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti ini, namun entah kenapa perasaannya selalu saja menjadi lain saat melihatnya.

'Dia benar-benar cantik,' gumam Sai dalam hati.

"Sai-kun." Panggilan Hinata sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…tentang Sasuke-kun."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa benar Sasuke-kun suka menghabiskan waktu bersama para geisha?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang khawatir.

Sai sudah menebaknya sejak semula. Suatu saat, Hinata pasti akan menanyakan tentang masalah ini kepadanya. Dia jadi merasa serba salah. Di satu sisi dia ingin menolong sahabatnya, Sasuke. Tapi di satu sisi dia juga tidak suka melihat Hinata bersedih. Dia jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke memang sering berkunjung kesana bersama para klien Ayahnya. Tapi setelah itu dia pasti langsung pulang."

"Begitu, ya." Hinata kembali tersenyum. Mungkin ketakutannya terlalu berlebihan. "Arigatou, Sai-kun."

"Ya."

Sai tahu bahwa Hinata sangat menyukai Sasuke. Tapi dia heran kenapa Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin kepada gadis ini. Jika dia jadi Sasuke, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan seorang gadis seperti Hinata. Andai saja yang disukai Hinata itu dia.

**.**

**.**

"Ayo tambah lagi minumannya."

Beberapa orang berteriak minta ditambahkan minuman oleh pelayan yang sedang mondar-mandir di dalam bar modern ini. Musik jazz menjadi latar hiburan di dalam bar. Jepang sedang mengalami masa transisi karena masuknya budaya Barat. Selain pelajar, banyak juga orang awam yang belajar Bahasa Inggris. Bahasa yang diyakini akan menjadi bahasa internasional suatu saat nanti. Begitu juga dengan musik jazz yang menyapa seluruh pengunjung bar ini. Hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, jenis musik ini telah mendominasi beberapa bar modern yang didirikan oleh pemerintah Jepang yang bekerja sama dengan pemerintah Inggris. Midnight Sun, dipilih untuk mewakili nama dari bar ini. Karena bar ini buka pada tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi.

Entah apa yang membawa Sasuke mengunjungi bar ini setelah pulang dari kediaman Sabaku. Dia merasa lapar, haus dan ingin sedikit bersantai. Meski masih ada bar yang lain, tapi Sasuke memilih yang ini. Mungkin ini sebuah kebetulan, karena ternyata Sasuke bertemu dengan salah satu teman SMA-nya disini.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Lama tidak bertemu. Kenapa hanya sendirian? Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?"

Sasuke memandang seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Gadis ini masih menyenangi bentuk rambutnya yang dulu. Selalu dicepol dua ke atas. Pakaian yang dikenakannya melambangkan daerah asalnya. Baju yang sering dikenakan wanita-wanita China dengan warna merah yang kontras. Bawahannya memiliki belahan yang menampakkan betapa putih mulusnya kaki jenjang yang dimiliki gadis itu. Sasuke yakin, hanya pria bodoh yang tidak tertarik dengan penampilan gadis ini.

"Kalau kau tidak menemukan meja lain, kau boleh duduk disini, Tenten." Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya sambil menenggak segelas sake.

"Wah, kau baik sekali! Tidak seperti dulu."

"Percaya atau tidak, aku masih sama seperti yang dulu," bantah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Kau yang dulu memang selalu dingin kepada gadis-gadis. Kau mendekatiku hanya karena ingin mengecewakan seorang gadis. Aku harap gadis itu benar-benar kecewa dan meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke kembali melihat Tenten. Dia memang pernah meminta Tenten untuk berpura-pura dekat dengannya di hadapan Hinata. Tapi setelah itu, dia sama sekali tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan Tenten. Meskipun gadis itu selalu mengikutinya dan menggodanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini? Aku lihat kau sendirian," tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sendirian. Aku sedang menemani seseorang."

"Mana orang itu?"

"Sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Itu, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu mereka." Tenten menunjuk ke arah dimana temannya dan Hinata berada.

"Siapa dia?"

"Rock Lee. Dia tetanggaku. Dia bilang tidak berani pergi sendirian. Jadi aku menemaninya. Tapi tetap saja aku harus membiarkan mereka berdua saja. Tunggu! Kenapa kau terlalu banyak bertanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke seraya kembali menenggak sake-nya.

"Sepertinya Lee terlalu banyak meminum sake. Dia pasti begitu kalau sedang gugup. Jika begitu terus nanti dia bisa mabuk. Dan Lee akan menjadi sangat aneh saat sedang mabuk," jelas Tenten.

Jujur saja yang sedang dikhawatirkan oleh Sasuke bukanlah Lee, tapi Hinata. Hinata sudah mulai merasa tidak nyaman duduk di dekat Lee yang mulai mengoceh sendiri. Dia seperti sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Jika kau menikah denganku, aku akan membelikan rumah yang sangat besar," ucap Lee sambil memperagakan ukuran besar yang dia maksud. "Kita akan punya anak yang sangat banyak. Supaya ada yang mengisi kekosongan di rumah kita yang sangat besar itu." Sepertinya orang ini sudah mabuk stadium tinggi.

Sesaat kemudian Lee terlihat mual. Hinata mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Lee. Takut kalau gaun barunya itu harus menjadi korban muntahan Lee yang memang sudah sangat mabuk.

"Hey. Kenapa kau duduk begitu jauh dariku. Ayo mendekat kemari." Lee menarik tangan Hinata agar bergeser dan duduk di dekatnya.

Sedikit ada perlawanan dari Hinata yang memang sudah tak ingin lagi berbicara dengan orang ini. Yang waras saja dia tolak. Apalagi yang mabuk begini.

Sasuke mulai tak sabar melihatnya. Dia kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Hinata dan Lee. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Lee dari Hinata dan kemudian memukulnya.

BUKK

"Kyaaaa!" Gadis-gadis berteriak melihat Lee yang jatuh ke lantai akibat mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke. Tidak terkecuali Tenten yang juga tersentak kaget.

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari bar itu. Dia tidak lagi memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Begitu sampai di luar bar barulah Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak suka kenapa diam saja!" bentak Sasuke.

Emosi Sasuke seakan menguap begitu saja saat dia melihat keadaan Hinata. Gadis itu tampak meringis kesakitan. Mungkin karena genggaman Sasuke yang cukup kuat di pergelangan tangannya. Atau mungkin karena sepatu hak tinggi sialan yang sedang dikenakannya. Sasuke merasa menyesal saat mengingat betapa cepat langkahnya di dalam bar tadi dan memaksa Hinata untuk menyusul langkahnya dengan cepat juga. Dia pasti belum begitu terbiasa dengan sepatu itu.

"Gomen," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Setelah membungkuk sekali, Hinata pergi meniggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah tersendat-sendat. Hinata harus beberapa kali tersandung dan hampir terjatuh karena sepatu hak tinggi itu. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sudah cukup merasa bersalah hanya bisa diam saja melihat Hinata pergi menjauh darinya.

"Hah, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" sesalnya.

Sasuke terus memandangi langit yang mulai berubah suram hingga tiba di rumahnya. Setelah mengenakan piyama, Sasuke tidak langsung beranjak tidur. Dia menarik sebuah bangku ke dekat jendela dan duduk di atasnya. Benar saja, sudah turun hujan. Sasuke memperhatikan bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dari langit. Mengingatkannya saat dia menangis. Menangis demi seorang gadis.

**:^:^:**

_TOK TOK_

"_Iya sebentar. Oh, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata setelah membukakan pintu kamarnya._

"_Ayo main petak umpet," ajak Sasuke._

"_Sudah besar begini masa masih main petak umpet?" tanya Hinata._

"_Itu karena kau selalu kalah dariku. Aku janji. Kalau kau bisa menemukanku, aku tidak akan mengajakmu main petak umpet lagi."_

"_Begitu, ya. Baiklah. 1, 2, 3…" Hinata mulai menghitung saat Sasuke mencari tempat persembunyian._

_Baginya, ada banyak tempat yang bisa dipakainya untuk bersembunyi di kediaman Hyuuga ini. Itu sebabnya Hinata selalu kesusahan mencari Sasuke meskipun di rumahnya sendiri. Ketika Sasuke sedang sibuk mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, dia melihat Hiashi sedang berjalan dengan Ayame dan memasuki sebuah tempat. Sebelum menutup pintu, Ayame melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka. Sasuke menyeringai. Ini saatnya dia membuktikan ucapan Hinata. Sasuke kemudian mengendap-endap mendekati ruangan itu agar tidak ketahuan. Sekalian saja dia bersembunyi disini, pikirnya._

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hiashi?"_

'_Benar juga kata Hinata. Ayame bahkan tidak memanggil Hiashi-Jiisan dengan sebutan –sama saat mereka sedang berdua saja,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati._

"_Tentang masa depan Hinata. Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Hinata sejak ia kecil. Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk mengemban tugas ini," jawab Hiashi._

"_Tugas?" tanya Ayame bingung._

"_Aku berencana ingin membalas Uchiha Fugaku."_

_Sasuke mendelik. Membalas ayahnya? Kenapa?_

"_Caranya?" tanya Ayame penasaran._

"_Dengan memanfaatkan perasaan Sasuke terhadap Hinata."_

_Sasuke tersentak. Kenapa sekarang namanya yang dibawa-bawa?_

"_Aku masih tidak mengerti."_

"_Dengarkan aku, Ayame. Karena aku hanya menyampaikan ini sekali. Hinata sudah berusia 17 tahun. Kita harus mulai memperkenalkannya dengan beberapa pria. Siapa saja, aku tidak peduli. Lalu, kau harus membuat Hinata menyukai pria itu, dan membiarkan Hinata mengandung anak dari pria itu. Setelah itu, kita akan menikahkan Hinata dengan Sasuke."_

_Sasuke memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak karena mendengar perkataan Hiashi._

"_Apa kau yakin Sasuke akan mau?"_

"_Aku yakin. Karena aku tahu, Sasuke sangat menyukai putriku. Dia pasti bisa menerima Hinata dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi bagi Fugaku, dia pasti akan merasa terpukul saat tahu bahwa anak pertama yang dilahirkan Hinata bukanlah anak kandung Sasuke. Bukan keturunan Uchiha. Fugaku harus merasakan ini semua. Karena aku selalu berada di bawah bayangannya. Tidak peduli berapa besar usahaku membangun bisnis Hyuuga, tetap saja Fugaku yang akan mendapatkan keuntungan lebih."_

_Sasuke merasa lemas. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Dengan mengendap-endap, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu dan berencana untuk kembali ke rumahnya secepat mungkin. Dia lupa bahwa dia harus pamit dengan Hinata._

"_Sasuke-kun, aku menemukanmu," ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sasuke._

_Rasanya Sasuke mau pingsan melihat senyum Hinata yang begitu memabukkannya. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini._

"_Maaf, Hinata. Aku harus pulang. Sekarang juga."_

"_Kenapa terburu-buru?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa." Hampir saja Sasuke mengatakan selamat tinggal. Tapi dia sadar, suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Hinata. Itu sebabnya dia mengoreksi perkataannya dengan cepat._

"_Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat putranya melangkah terburu-buru dengan mata yang sembab._

"_Okaa-san," rengek Sasuke. Dia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya._

_Saat itu juga Mikoto merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik bagi putra kesayangannya. Karena dia tidak bisa menenangkan hati putranya saat sedang menangis. Itulah pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis demi seorang gadis. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa hatinya akan menjadi sesakit ini._

**:^:^:**

Sasuke masih memandangi langit yang mendung dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu. Cobalah untuk mencintai orang lain. Karena dengan begitu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk merebut hatimu kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.::tbc::.**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**

**~POOF~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~POOF~**

**Beautiful Lies chapter 4**

**.::reply::.**

**Youichi Hikari :**"Ia nih dah mulai panjang. Interaksi SasuHina juga makin berasa disini."

**uru : **"Pengen yang happy end ia? Pasti dilanjutin donk buat Uru."

**Satsuki-chan : **"Namanya juga cinta mati. Ke ujung dunia juga dikejar." XD

**Rin Akari Dai ichi :**"Ajib! Crack pairing emang selalu amazing."

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : **"Saia juga ikutan gak ngeh baca ripiu kamu, Night. Hha! Maksudnya gini. Walau bukan anak Sasuke, paling gak anak itu keturunan orang berada juga. Itulah gunanya kopi darat. Dan jaman dulu tu memang kopi darat begitu kalo mau ngelamar cewek *dengar dari orang tua sih gitu*. Dan saia disini bermain dalam bahasa penulisan dan alur. Kalo lempang-lempang aja gada seninya donk. Sesama author pasti ngertilah."

**asyafujisaki : **"*Sasu:bisa kan juga manusia* Loh, Asya anaknya Hiashi juga ia? Hhe! Happy lebaran juga ia, Sya."

**Lollytha-chan : **"T.O.P.B.G.T gak?"

**Cendy Hoseki : **"Begitulah cinta, penderitaannya tiada akhir *halah*. Kalo Cendy nodongin ketapel, saia nodongin karet aja dah. Silauan mana hayo?"

**Chai Mol : **"Gak bisa kasi komen, kasi flame juga gapa. Hha!" *senyum manis*

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime : **"Sabar, sabar. Tuhan menyayangi orang yang sabar. Hhe!"

**sasuhina lovers ever :** "Hinata lagi sariawan kali, makanya gamo ngomong." *dijyuuken*

**NaruNarurin : **"Meski dilarang agama, sebenarnya saia setuju dengan poliandri. Emang cowok aja yang boleh poligami." *kog jadi ngawur*

**Cecania Kuroshiyu : **"Ia lebaran gini di rumah aja, gada kerjaan. Buat fic aja dah. Sebenarnya mereka emang saling suka sejak kecil."

**harunaru chan muach : **"Haru melongo kenapa? Inilah fic. Kalo gada konflik, gada serunya kan?"

**Hinasasunaru : **"Ia begitu maksudnya. Kalo memang Hiashi mau ngasi Hinata ke Sasuke setelah Hinata hamil sama orang lain, Sasuke bakal tetap terima. Karena dia emang cinta sama Hinata."

**Serena Yuu : **"Hinata nonjok orang? Pake Lion Fist-nya seru tu kayaknya. Hha! Yang kemarin kurang romens ia? Tenang aja. Disini lebih romens kog."

**KatouChii : **"Kebanyakan fic tentang Hinata nonjolin antagonisnya Hiashi ia. Kayaknya sosok ayah yang satu itu emang cocok jadi antagonis."

**r****ukiahinata chan : **"Ia. Dari dulu saia memang suka buat konflik yang muter-muter."

**Ciaxx :**"Jangan nee. Tar kita dijyuuken rame-rame. Hhe!"

**Uzumaki Panda :**"Makasi juga karena dah mau baca."

**lopelope : **"Ia. Sasuke setuju dengan rencananya Hiashi. Yang tulisan miring itu flashback."

** : **"Cantik, manis, kayak Hinata kan? Disini ceritanya memang Sasuke sedikit manja sama ortunya. Hhe!"

**Chika : **"Saia juga pecinta SasuHina." ^^

**Ya2-Ichigo-confused : **"Bagus deh kalau suka. Disini dah kurang flashbacknya."

**Seichi : **"Ini, saia kasi tisu. Hhe!"

**Shiori Yoshimitsu : **"Ia. Saia masi sedikit bingung dengan EYD bahasa Indonesia."

**erie-chan siie indigo : **"Hinata jadian sama Gaara di akhir Shippuden? Kyaaaa! *teriak gaje* Saia senang mendengarnya. Hha!"

**rully bee : **"Pas pertama liat ripunya, saia kira profile page. Hhe! Ternyata ada juga yang dah nonton film tu selain saia. Buat infonya terima kasih." ^^

**sabaku no ligaara : **"Basmi aja pake racun serangga. Coba baca chappie ini. Mudah-mudahan bisa ngerti."

**inessegreen : **"Loh, masih belum tau juga. Ia sud. Semoga suka dengan chappie yang ini."

**Yukkichan : **"Kalo yang ini update-nya gak tentu. Gaara disini cuma jadi cameo. Jadi gada pasangannya."

**Norikonori-chan : **"Ia. Soalnya di chappie ini saia mau fokus ke SasuHina. Makanya chappie sebelumnya si Gaara dah muncul."

**sasuhina lovers****, Hinamori Hikari, enchantra : **"Dah apdet nih."

**.::arigatou::.**

**.**

**.**

**Ralat :: Cerita ini bukan berlatar tahun 198****0-an, tapi 1800-an. Benar kan, Rully? *lirik Rully*. Kalau masih salah tolong dikoreksi ia =))**

**A/N :: Ouji = Pangeran**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke terus berputar-putar. Mencari orang yang telah berkali-kali memanggil namanya. Memang semuanya tampak tak asing. Tapi dia merasakan keanehan di dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh. Akhirnya dia menemukan orang itu.

"Hinata?" Sasuke terkejut. Yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Hinata kecil yang masih berambut pendek.

"Ayo kita main petak umpet," ajak Hinata.

"Masa sudah besar begini masih main petak umpet," protes Sasuke.

"Sudah besar apanya. Kita ini kan masih 7 tahun," balas Hinata.

'7 tahun?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat tangan kecilnya. Pohon-pohon yang berada di sampingnya juga terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

'Kenapa aku bisa kembali jadi anak-anak begini?'

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun. Kali ini kau yang harus mencariku," paksa Hinata.

"Kemanapun kau sembunyi, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu," sindir Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu buktikan." Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Namun sesaat kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Ayo cari aku!" katanya seraya berlari.

Sasuke mulai menghitung. Saat dia merasa Hinata telah menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi, Sasuke mulai mencarinya. Entah kenapa kali ini waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap saja Sasuke sudah mencari ke seluruh sudut rumah. Langit yang cerahpun kini mulai terlihat gelap. Entah karena mendung atau memang matahari yang sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat sana. Tapi yang anehnya, dia masih belum menemukan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau dimana? Hari sudah malam. Aku harus pulang," teriak Sasuke.

Hinata tidak memberi jawaban. Sasuke baru sadar kalau rumah ini tampak sepi. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang ditemui Sasuke saat mencari Hinata. Dalam keadaan gelap begini, rumah ini jadi mirip rumah berhantu. Sasuke mulai merinding.

"Hinata, ini tidak lucu! Kau dimana?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak memberikan jawaban. Sasuke melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka. Dari luar, dia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang sedang berlari di dalam ruangan itu. Dia yakin, Hinata pasti bersembunyi disana.

"Seperti yang kukatakan. Kemanapun kau bersembunyi, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menghampiri tempat itu. Suasana di dalam ruangan juga gelap. Tapi ada setitik sinar dari sebuah lilin yang terletak di atas meja. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti Hinata yang menyalakannya. Sasuke menggeser pintu itu lebih lebar agar dia bisa masuk. Namun apa yang dilihat Sasuke kini, benar-benar tidak terbayangkan olehnya.

"Aaaaaa!" Sasuke berteriak dan terduduk di lantai. Dia menengadah tak percaya. Sasuke melihat tubuh Hinata dewasa tergantung di atas ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang terang. Dengan selimut yang menemani tidurnya di malam yang dingin karena turunnya hujan. Dia kemudian bangkit. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Lagi-lagi dia bermimpi buruk. Sasuke menghela nafas. Kenapa dia terus memimpikan Hinata mati di depan matanya? Dadanya terasa sakit jika mengingat betapa mengenaskannya Hinata mati. Dia menggeleng.

"Itu cuma mimpi," Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat Sasuke ingin bangkit, Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau sudah bangun. Hinata mampir kemari. Katanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," kata Mikoto.

"Hinata kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Mandilah dulu. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Mikoto keluar setelah Sasuke beranjak untuk mandi.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," sapa Hinata saat Sasuke duduk bersamanya dan Mikoto di meja makan.

"Hari ini Hinata ikut sarapan bersama kita," kata Mikoto.

"Kenapa tidak sarapan di rumah sendiri saja?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke. Tidak sopan bicara begitu," sela Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Okuu-san. Otou-san sedang pergi. Katanya ingin mengunjungi keluarga kerajaan. Tidak menyenangkan sarapan sendirian," jawab Hinata yang tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan dingin Sasuke padanya.

"Sering-sering saja datang kemari. Setelah Itachi pindah, rumah ini sedikit terasa sepi," saran Mikoto.

Sasuke menikmati sarapannya dalam diam saat Mikoto dan Hinata berbicara tentang banyak hal. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pembicaraan dua wanita ini.

"Cuaca sedang bagus. Ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Hinata setelah selesai sarapan.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke tak tertarik.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawab Hinata.

"Pergilah. Kau juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan kan?" perintah Mikoto.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Sasuke yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hinata di belakang.

"Sampai jumpa, Okuu-san." Hinata pamit sebelum menyusul Sasuke.

Di dalam kereta kuda, mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Duduk berjauhan, seperti tidak saling kenal. Keduanya sama-sama menatap keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya mereka merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kereta kuda sedikit terlonjak akibat jalanan berlubang. Hinata tersentak dan memekik. Dia akan jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke yang sadar akan kondisi Hinata dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Hinata. Memastikan Hinata berada dalam posisi aman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng cepat dengan wajah merona. Sasuke melepaskan satu tangannya, dan membiarkan yang satu lagi tetap merangkul pinggang Hinata. Takut kalau-kalau Hinata akan terjatuh lagi. Hinata mencoba menutupi rona wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih kembali memandang keluar melalui jendela yang berjarak sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Tadi malam…" Sasuke mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata menoleh kepada Sasuke. Sasuke berdehem dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Tadi malam…kau cantik sekali," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata yang ternyata tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Karena Sasuke seperti berbicara dengan angin di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Detak jantungnya sempat tidak normal ketika bertatapan dengan Hinata. "Tadi malam kau itu cantik sekali," ulangnya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Arigatou."

Sasuke mengakui, Hinata terlihat berbeda dengan gaun yang dikenakannya tadi malam. Mungkin karena Sasuke selalu melihat Hinata dengan kimono. Tapi jujur, Hinata terlihat lebih cantik saat memakai gaun tersebut.

"Yang tadi malam…" kali ini Hinata yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ya?"

"Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Hn. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Hening. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di anatar mereka berdua, hingga mereka tiba di sebuah danau.

"Langit hari ini cerah, ya!" seru Hinata yang sedang mengarungi danau dengan sebuah perahu dayung bersama Sasuke.

"Hn," respon Sasuke datar sambil terus mendayung perahu hingga menjauh dari daratan.

"Masih belum memilih satupun dari mereka?" tanya Sasuke setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata balik. Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti.

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku dengar sudah banyak pria yang datang melamarmu. Apa tidak ada dari mereka yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa begitu sulit menerima lamaran seseorang?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Yang sulit adalah bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu dengan orang yang tidak kau suka. Setiap wanita pasti hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup. Dan dengan siapapun kami menikah, orang itu akan menjadi teman kami sampai ajal menjemput. Aku rasa aku tidak akan tahan," jelas Hinata. Tangannya terus memainkan air danau tanpa menoleh ke Sasuke sedikitpun saat berbicara.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa belum menikah?" Raut wajah Hinata berubah serius. "Bukannya ada banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu. Apa begitu sulit memilih salah satu dari mereka?"

Sasuke jadi kikuk. Hinata sukses membalikkan kata-kata Sasuke padanya. Tidak biasanya Hinata begini.

"Kita kembali ke darat saja," ajaknya seraya memutar haluan kembali ke daratan.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Hinata. "Sepertinya perahu ini bocor. Lihat saja, kimonoku basah."

"Coba aku periksa." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di dasar perahu. Dia memang bisa merasakan ada rembesan air di tangannya.

"Perahu ini tidak akan sampai ke tepi. Lebih baik kita berenang saja. Kau bisa berenang kan?" Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke terjun ke danau dan mulai berenang ke tepi. Sepertinya Hinata akan menyusulnya di belakang.

Begitu tiba di daratan, Sasuke mengeluhkan pakaiannya yang basah. Jika tidak bergegas pulang dan mengganti baju, dia bisa masuk angin. Dan Sasuke sangat benci jika dirinya sakit.

"Ayo…" Sasuke berbalik, "Hinata?"

Hinata tidak ada di belakang Sasuke. Danau yang tenang juga tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda manusia. Perahu yang mereka naiki tadi juga tampaknya sudah tenggelam.

"Hinata!" Sasuke mulai berteriak memanggil Hinata, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata, ini tidak lucu!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke heran mengapa dia berteriak seperti ini. Karena merasa khawatir, panik, cemas, atau mungkin kesal karena tampaknya Hinata ingin menjahilinya. Tapi tidak mungkin. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda sampai berlebihan. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?

"Bodoh! Aku lupa kalau dia tidak bisa berenang. Hinata!" panggilnya lagi.

Sasuke melihat gelembung air di permukaan danau, tidak jauh dari tempat perahu mereka tenggelam. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke kembali terjun ke danau dan berusaha mencari Hinata. Semoga saja masih ada harapan.

Meski pandangannya begitu suram, Sasuke tetap menajamkam matanya seperti elang agar mampu menangkap sosok Hinata. Yang pertama Sasuke lihat, adalah kimono berwarna cerah milik Hinata yang seperti berkibar di dalam air. Tubuhnya hampir menyentuh dasar danau. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan menarik tubuh Hinata bersamanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di permukaan. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sasuke berusaha membawa tubuh Hinata ke tepian. Meski agak sulit, namun Sasuke tetap berusaha. Begitu sampai di tepi, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di tanah. Kulitnya sangat pucat, dan bibirnya juga membiru.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dengan nafas yang belum stabil. Sasuke meraba pergelangan tangan Hinata dan merasakan denyut nadinya. Sasuke membelalak. Denyut nadi Hinata begitu pelan. Bahkan hampir tidak terasa.

"Oh, tidak! Hinata," panggil Sasuke lagi seraya menepuk pelan pipi Hinata. Sasuke panik. Belum pernah seumur hidup dia sepanik ini. Dia bahkan tidak sepanik ini ketika ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan saat ia masih kecil. Sasuke mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk saat ini.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di antara dada dan perut Hinata. Kemudian Sasuke mulai menekannya. Berupaya agar jantung yang ada di dalam tubuh Hinata bisa memompa lebih cepat. Sasuke menekannya beberapa kali. Namun tidak ada reaksi. Dia kemudian memberikan nafas buatan. Mungkin Hinata kekurangan oksigen. Masih belum ada reaksi juga. Sasuke berpikir keras, bagaimana cara untuk menyadarkan Hinata.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke melepaskan obi yang melilit tubuh Hinata. Obi itu sangat ketat. Mungkin dengan melepasnya, Hinata bisa menghirup udara lebih bebas. Setelah melepaskan obi tersebut, Sasuke kembali memberikan nafas buatan. Lalu memompa kembali jantungnya.

"Aku mohon," ucap Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Hinata mulai bereaksi.

Sasuke menekan lebih cepat. Kali ini Hinata memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Perlahan Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Dia juga berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya agar mampu bernafas dengan normal kembali.

"Sa…suke-kun," panggilnya pelan.

"Syukurlah, Hinata," ucap Sasuke seraya menarik Hinata yang masih terbaring ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku masih hidup?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku tadi?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku takut," jawabnya pelan. Jarinya meremas lengan kemeja Sasuke.

"Aku kira kau akan mati. Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku. Lebih baik aku mati saja jika kau meninggalkanku," ikrar Sasuke yang sedikit frustasi. Apalagi saat dia mengingat tentang mimpi buruknya belakangan ini.

"A-Apa?" tanya Hinata yang merasa ada kesalahan dengan pendengarannya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap lurus ke dalam mata Hinata. Seperti ingin menyampaikan kata cinta melalui bahasa tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian, Hinata merasa nafasnya kembali terhambat saat Sasuke mengecupnya. Begitu lembut, seakan Sasuke ingin meyakinkan Hinata bahwa perasaannya sangat tulus. Dan dia tidak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi.

Setelah membantu Hinata merapikan kimononya, Sasuke menggendong Hinata menuju kereta kuda untuk pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata tidur dengan bersandar di dada Sasuke yang terus memeluknya. Pakaian yang basah membuat mereka merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dan mereka tidak punya mantel atau apapun untuk menghangatkan mereka. Sasuke hanya bisa menggosok-gosok lengan Hinata, agar gadis itu bisa melupakan sedikit rasa dingin yang tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Tidak lama sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah berbicara sedikit dengan Ayame, Sasuke kembali menggendong Hinata yang sudah bangun menuju ke kamarnya. Ayame memperingatkan pengemudi kereta kuda tersebut. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi hari ini, Hiashi tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Pengemudi itu mengangguk patuh. Ayame kemudian membiarkan Hinata berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu momen dimana hubungan Hinata akhirnya membaik dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan celana yang dipinjam Ayame dari pengawal kediaman Hyuuga dan baju hangat rajutan yang Hinata akui sebagai hasil buatannya sendiri. Akhirnya Hinata memiliki kesempatan untuk menghadiahkan baju hangat itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian duduk dengan melipat kaki di pinggir ranjang sambil menunggu Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Tapi Sasuke belum mau pulang. Dia masih ingin disini, bersama Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun. Kenapa belum mengeringkan rambutmu?" tanya Hinata yang kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dengan selembar handuk kering. Hinata ikut duduk di atas ranjang menghadap Sasuke. Dia mulai mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dengan handuk itu.

"Kau bisa demam," kata Hinata.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Matanya terus menatap Hinata tanpa berpaling sedikitpun. Hinata memakai gaun tidur berwarna krim. Seperti warna kopi yang dicampur dengan susu. Hinata terlihat begitu manis. Walau pada akhirnya Sasuke menyadari, bahwa apapun yang dikenakan Hinata, baik itu kimono yang selalu dipakainya setiap hari, atau gaun yang dipakainya kemarin malam, ataupun gaun tidur ini, Hinata akan terlihat sama. Manis.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia kemudian mengambil handuk lembab dari tangan Hinata dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Seperti ingin mengecap rasa manis yang terlihat oleh matanya, Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Lidahnya menerobos lebih dalam agar semakin banyak rasa manis yang bisa dia rasakan. Tidak cukup hanya bibir. Sasuke mulai mengecup leher Hinata. Menyesapnya hingga menimbulkan ruam merah di kulit pucat Hinata.

Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Semburat merah muncul di tulang pipinya saat tangan Sasuke membelai setiap lekuk tubuh mungilnya. Dia tidak begitu sadar ketika Sasuke telah membaringkannya. Dia juga tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali gaun tidurnya menutupi tubuhnya. Namun dia tidak merasa dingin. Justru hangat, hangat sekali. Dan dia menikmatinya.

Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran dan suara-suara lain yang mengganggu telinganya. Karena saat ini, dia hanya ingin melihat Hinata dan mendengar nafas berat Hinata yang sesekali menggumamkan namanya. Dan dia menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk…uhuk!"

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga-san?"

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja, Kakashi-Oujisama. Hanya sedikit tersedak."

"Anda harus lebih berhati-hati. Ini, tambah lagi sakenya," tawar Kakashi yang sudah siap menuangkan sake ke gelas Hiashi.

"Arigatou."

"Jadi, Anda hanya mempunyai dua orang putri?"

"Benar. Hinata dan Hanabi. Hinata tinggal bersama dengan saya. Sedangkan Hanabi tinggal di asrama dan pulang setahun sekali."

"Apa Anda tidak merindukan Hanabi?"

"Tentu saja saya sangat merindukan putri bungsu saya. Tapi saya akan lebih khawatir jika putri sulung saya yang tinggal di asrama. Lagipula setelah bekerja di kantor pemerintah nanti, Hanabi bisa kembali tinggal bersama kami. Saya hanya harus bersabar."

"Begitu, ya," ucap Kakashi sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Saya juga sudah sering mendengar rumor tentang kecantikan Hyuuga Hinata. Apa dia benar-benar secantik itu?"

"Begitulah yang dikatakan orang-orang. Sebagai seorang ayah, pastinya saya selalu memujinya."

"Saya jadi penasaran. Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, jika Anda menginginkannya, Ouji-sama. Saya akan merasa senang sekali."

"Saya akan mengabari Anda kembali jika ingin berkunjung ke kediaman Anda."

"Berkunjung ke rumah saya?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, Ouji-sama. Saya kira, sayalah yang membawa putri saya kemari."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Prialah yang harus mengunjungi wanita. Bukankah begitu, Hyuuga-san?"

"Tentu saja, Ouji-sama."

"Mari, kita minum lagi," ajak Kakashi sambil mengacungkan gelasnya.

Hiashi tidak menyangka bahwa maksud Kakashi memanggilnya hari ini secara pribadi ke istana kerajaan hanya untuk menanyakan tentang putri sulungnya.

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi telah menyapa dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung berkicauan memulai aktifitas mereka mencari makan dan membangun sarang baru. Orang-orang juga harus rela meninggalkan dunia mimpi mereka untuk kembali berkegiatan di dunia nyata seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya nama hari saja yang selalu berganti.

Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda untuk Hinata. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bangun dan mandi. Namun dia sedikit bermalas-malasan dengan tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Masih dengan mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Hinata kembali menaiki ranjang dan duduk di sebelah tubuh seseorang yang masih tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya. Dadanya yang telanjang dan tidak tertutup selimut terlihat naik turun, menampakkan nafas yang teratur dan damai.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata yang coba membangunkan Sasuke. Hinata membelai pipi Sasuke dan kembali membangunkannya. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm," jawab Sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Sudah pagi. Ayo bangun."

Sasuke membuka matanya untuk melihat mataharinya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli jika hari masih malam atau sudah pagi. Karena matahari ini tidak akan pernah tenggelam di hati Sasuke.

"Cepat sekali," gerutu Sasuke seraya bangkit dan duduk menghadap Hinata.

"Ibumu pasti khawatir karena kau tidak pulang semalam. Lebih baik kau kembali sekarang."

"Iya, aku tahu." Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata sebelum bangkit dari ranjang dan mencari pakaiannya.

Hinata mendelik kaget dan segera memalingkan pandangannya. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan pemandangan tubuh kekar Sasuke tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tanpa memperdulikan betapa merahnya wajah Hinata sekarang.

Hinata kemudian mengantarkan Sasuke ke pintu belakang. Tidak baik jika orang-orang yang bekerja di rumahnya tahu bahwa Sasuke menginap disini semalam. Hanya Ayame, orang yang Hinata percaya yang boleh tahu. Pintu keluar dari bagian belakang rumah lebih aman karena tidak ada pengawal Hiashi yang berjaga disana.

Sebelum pergi, Sasuke menoleh kearah dimana Hinata berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti malam. Tunggu aku," katanya.

Hinata tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

_Sunlight warms my face only in dreams of you  
I know you'll wait for me...it's been too long  
Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies to dull the pain  
Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies...you're killing me  
I would wait for years just to feel you again  
I will die without you...would you my love?  
Beautiful eyes, beautiful lies pour from your mouth as  
You scream his name...you're killing me_

_(Alesana, Seduction)_

**.**

**.**

**.::tbc::.**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**

**~POOF~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~POOF~**

**Beautiful Lies chapter 5**

**.::reply::.**

**SasuHina Lovers, Peaphro, Ciaxx, Rin Akari Dai ichi, lollytha-chan : **"Udah apdet nih."

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : **"Sai mungkin bakalan muncul di chappie depan. Ia, slight KakaHina. Semoga bisa mengobati kangennya."

**Chika :**"Disini belum ada konflik lagi. Masih nyantai sedikit. Biar readers juga gak waswas melulu bacanya."

**Satsuki-chan :**"Ia gitu deh. Maunya mereka ngapain? Ia, saingannya Sasuke disini si Kakashi."

**Qieqie : **"Yeah, hope you like it!"

**Norikonori-chan : **"Ia. Tar kalo lama-lama baiknya, readers pada bosan lagi. Sai itu temannya Sasuke. Kakashi yang jadi saingannya."

**Youichi Hikari : **"Seharusnya kan SasuHinaKaka. Kan Hinata yang direbutin, bukan Kakashi. Hhe!"

**nitachi-chan loves itachi : **"Salam kenal juga. Makasia buat semua fave-nya. Just Us tu dah complete say. Jadi gada apdetannya lagi."

**harunaru chan muach : **"Kemarin melongo, sekarang mupeng. Hha!"

**KatouChii : **"Maunya ngapain? Ia say, slight KakaHina. Mm, baca aja ia buat cari jawabannya. Oke, masama. Walah, modem saia malah udah sembuh. Hhe!"

**aam tempe : **"Gapa kok. Ampun! Jangan suruh buat sequel rated M lagi. Hha!"

**Cecania Kuroshiyu : **"Kayaknya semua pada bilang Sasuke nafsuan ia. Ampun ya, Sasuke. Saia tidak bermaksud. Hho! Itu perahunya memang udah bocor sebelum mereka pakai. Tapi sadarnya pas udah di tengah danau. Gitu say."

**Chai Mol : **"Loh, mana flamenya? Hha! Eh eh, mesum amat sih. Baca aja deh yang ini." ^^

**Shiori Yoshimitsu : **"Sebenarnya Sai itu bukan saingan Sasuke. Semoga suka juga sama chapter yang ini."

**Ya2-ichigo-confused G'login : **"Walah. Kayak makanan aja dicicipin." =D

**Uchiha Kagoure chan : **"Wah, Kagou-chan mampir juga nih. Ia gitu deh." ^^

**Saruwatari-Yumi Teeny : **"Salam kenal juga. Okeoke, bisa diatur."

**Ree Kie : **"Baik, lagi kena Writer Block aja. Maaf ia kalo apdetnya agak lama. Buat profil dari Sign Up. Kalo mau publish fic dari tab Publish, Document Manager."

**NaruNarurin : **"KakaHina boleh juga kan? Hha! Tuh si Sasuke langsung melongos pergi. Ngambek dia." =D

**Hinata shy angel : **"Hha! Masalah koneksi internet ia. Sabar-sabar aja deh. Dibuat tragis biar lebih dramatis aja. Kalo ketabrak nyamuk atau gantung diri di pohon tomat, jadinya humor donk." =D

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz : **"Hai, Lyn! Makasia udah mau mampir." ^^

**lope itachi : **"Oh ya? Welcome to SasuHina FC kalo gitu. Maaf ia udah bikin nunggu sampai kering."

**Seichi : **"Genre sedih ia. Mungkin fic ini cukup sedih. Tergantung readers juga sih menilainya."

**sabaku no ligaara : **"Rencana apaan say? Hha!"

**Kumiko Fukushima : **"Terkadang ada judul yang hanya mewakili 1 chappie dari sebuah cerita. Beautiful Lies tu mewakili chap terakhir dari fic ini."

**.::arigatou::.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =D**

**.**

**.**

"Kita kembali ke darat saja," ajak Sasuke seraya memutar haluan perahu yang hampir sampai di tengah danau untuk kembali ke daratan.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Hinata. "Sepertinya perahu ini bocor. Lihat saja, kimonoku basah."

"Coba kuperiksa." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di dasar perahu. Dia memang bisa merasakan ada rembesan air di tangannya.

"Perahu ini tidak akan sampai ke tepi. Lebih baik kita berenang saja. Kau bisa berenang kan?" Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke terjun ke danau dan mulai berenang ke tepi.

Hinata berusaha mencegah Sasuke untuk terjun duluan, tapi dia terlambat.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya pelan.

Hinata memutar arah duduknya agar bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang berenang menuju ke tepi. Semakin banyak air yang masuk ke perahu dan menenggelamkannya, namun Hinata masih berada di atasnya. Air juga telah menenggelamkan kaki Hinata dan memberatkan kimononya. Dalam hati Hinata mulai berdoa seraya memejamkan matanya. Jika memang dia akan mati hari ini, dia ingin ayah dan adiknya tetap bisa hidup bahagia meski tanpa dirinya. Dia tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua menangis. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Hinata membuka matanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang baru saja sampai ke tepian. Sasuke masih belum menyadari kealpaan Hinata di belakangnya. Air sudah sampai ke dagu Hinata. Dia mulai menangis. Sambil terisak dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan membiarkan danau menelan seluruh tubuhnya dan menjauhkannya dari cahaya matahari yang semakin memudar di kedalaman air danau. Matanya masih terbuka, menikmati keindahan dunia yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkannya. Sesaat kemudian, samar-samar Hinata melihat sebuah bayangan. Mungkin itu malaikat maut, pikirnya. Tapi sepertinya dia mengenal sosok itu. Tidak, itu bukan sebuah bayangan. Malah ini terlihat sangat nyata. Dan dia bukanlah malaikat maut, melainkan malaikat penolong Hinata. Dia adalah Sasuke.

Namun belum sempat Hinata memastikannya, pandangannya mulai kabur. Segalanya telah berubah menjadi kegelapan. Apakah dalamnya air danau memang sekelam ini, atau memang Hinata yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan tanpa udara di dalam sini. Hinata tidak mampu mengira-ngira mana yang benar. Karena kesadarannya memang sudah pergi dari tubuhnya. Hinata pasrah.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

Hinata merasakan ada yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sedikit-sedikit, dia mulai bisa menghirup udara lagi. Selain itu, tampaknya ada yang membantunya untuk memperoleh udara itu. Seperti ada yang mengalir di dalam paru-parunya yang sempat hampir berhenti berfungsi. Begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya. Yang awalnya melemah, kini mulai berdebar kencang. Berdebar sangat kencang. Bukan karena hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Hinata masih hidup, tapi karena pelukan Sasuke yang begitu kuat. Sasuke tidak pernah memeluknya seperti ini sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Apalagi saat Hinata mendengar sebuah ikrar dari mulut Sasuke. Apa dia serius?

"Aku kira kau akan mati. Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku. Lebih baik aku mati saja jika kau meninggalkanku."

"A-Apa?" tanya Hinata yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Apa mungkin terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke telinganya sehingga menyebabkan pendengarannya terganggu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia merenggangkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap ke dalam mata Hinata. Meyakinkan Hinata akan isi hatinya tanpa harus diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Saat melihat mata itu menatap matanya, rasanya jantung Hinata benar-benar akan berhenti berdetak. Namun jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat saat sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Dia merasa hidup.

Sangat hidup.

**.**

**.**

Senandung indah mengalun dari bibir Hinata saat gadis itu sedang menyirami bunga yang beberapa minggu terakhir selalu ia lupakan. Hinata bersyukur karena bunga-bunga itu belum layu. Mungkin karena hujan yang sering turun. Sehingga bunga-bunga tersebut masih tumbuh hingga sekarang. Sebagai tuannya, Hinata tetap merasa bertanggung jawab untuk merawat seluruh tanaman yang sudah ia tanam sejak kecil ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah lupa untuk sekedar melihat tanamannya ini. Tapi karena kehadiran Sasuke yang kembali sering mengunjunginya seperti dulu, dia jadi sedikit terlupa dengan hal yang lain. Termasuk tanaman kesayangannya di pekarangan halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga ini.

Mengingat nama Sasuke, Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya. Masih bersenandung tentunya. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Dulunya dia mengira bahwa cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan seumur hidupnya. Ternyata tidak. Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat senang.

Senandung Hinata terhenti dan digantikan suara kaget ketika sepasang tangan mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Tak ayal, Hinata juga menjatuhkan tempat air penyiram bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Eep!" Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," ucap seseorang yang sekarang sedang menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Hinata.

"Kau membuat jantungku berdegup kencang karena kaget, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata sambil merengut. Hinata bohong. Bukan hanya karena tindakan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke saja yang membuatnya kaget. Tapi juga pelukan erat dan bisikan suara Sasuke di telinganya yang selalu membuat kerja jantungnya seakan tidak beraturan.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," goda Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu.

"Kau datang lebih cepat hari ini." Sudah tiga minggu ini Sasuke rutin mengunjungi Hinata. Biasanya Sasuke datang saat petang menjelang malam. Karena pada waktu itulah Sasuke sedang senggang setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Bisnis sang ayah hanya mengharuskan Sasuke bekerja dari pagi hingga sore. Jadi di malam hari, Sasuke punya waktu luang untuk melakukan hal lain. Termasuk mengunjungi Hinata.

"Ini hari minggu. Otou-san menyuruhku libur seperti biasa."

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Hinata seraya berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan membelai lembut pipinya.

"Belum," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan sarapan, ya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku makan kau saja?"

"Ap-"

Belum sempat Hinata menanyakan maksud Sasuke, Sasuke telah menghentikan kegiatan Hinata berbicara sesaat dengan mengecup bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah dengan pasti. Sasuke memanfaatkan celah di antara bibir Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mencoba menjelajahi seluruh ruang di dalam mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya. Hinata memberi respon lebih dengan mempertemukan lidah mereka. Satu tangannya masih berada di wajah Sasuke dan sesekali membelainya. Saling lumatpun terjadi hingga akhirnya mengalirkan saliva dari aktifitas mereka. Mereka butuh bernafas, tapi mereka menolak. Mereka lebih nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Saling memiliki dengan bibir yang saling mengunci.

"Ehem!" Ayame berdehem, menghentikan luapan perasaan dari dua sejoli ini.

Sasuke tetap berada di posisinya yang masih memeluk pinggang Hinata. Hanya Hinata yang berusaha melihat lawan bicaranya di depan. Bagaimanapun, tinggi tubuh Sasuke sedikit menghalangi pandangan Hinata terhadap Ayame.

"Ada apa, Ayame?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat hal ini. Sasuke-sama juga tidak ingin disidang oleh Hiashi-sama lagi kan?"

Sasuke ingin menoleh, tapi tidak jadi. "Aku mengerti." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar," ajak Sasuke pada Hinata tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Ayame.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayame, aku akan segera kembali."

Ayame tidak bisa mencegah mereka. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah seorang pelayan. Dia hanya bisa mendukung apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke membawa Hinata berkeliling kota hari ini. Jalanan kota Tokyo terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Para perempuan kota berkumpul dan bergosip sambil memamerkan gaun yang mereka pakai. Meski sudah banyak perempuan di Jepang telah memakai gaun, tapi tetap tidak sedikit dari mereka yang masih setia mengenakan kimono atau yukata. Karena mereka merasa lebih percaya diri saat mengenakannya. Lagipula jika mereka ingin berdoa di kuil, mereka tetap mengenakan kimono. Atau setidak-tidaknya yukata. Namun itu tidak terlalu berlaku bagi lelaki. Yang penting bagi mereka adalah memakai pakaian yang sopan.

Sasuke dan Hinata melemparkan beberapa uang receh sebelum menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka untuk berdoa. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Hinata untuk berdoa. Namun dia heran karena Sasuke belum juga menyelesaikan doanya. Mungkin ada banyak hal yang ingin dimintanya. Tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Apa dia sedang memohon sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk diperoleh? Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke tanpa berbicara. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang berdoa.

Setelah selesai berdoa, hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia tersenyum, yang sesaat kemudian dibalas oleh Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari doa Sasuke. Bahwa Sasuke ingin di setiap saat dirinya membuka mata, maka Hinatalah yang akan dia lihat. Bukan hanya wajahnya, namun juga senyum bahagianya. Untuk hari ini, doa Sasuke telah terkabulkan.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan saat menuruni tangga kuil. Entah disengaja atau tidak, Sasuke hanya membawa sebuah payung. Mengingat matahari yag bersinar cukup cerah, maka mereka berdua harus terus berdekatan agar terlindung dari terik sinar matahari di bawah naungan satu payung. Jika sudah berjalan sebegitu dekat, apa salahnya jika mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Toh hari ini saatnya berlibur. Mereka tidak perlu berjalan terburu-buru.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata berjalan kaki dan bukannya menaiki kereta kuda seperti biasa, karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Hinata. Mereka bisa berbincang banyak hal sebelum sampai di tujuan mereka. Dan bagi seseorang yang pendiam seperti Hinata dan irit bicara seperti Sasuke, perjalanan mereka memang lebih didominasi oleh diam. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi nilai dari kebersamaan mereka. Tanpa melihat senda gurau di antara mereka, orang-orang juga bisa tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran hanya dengan melihat sikap tubuh mereka saja. Mereka berdua memang pasangan yang unik.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata.

"Hmm." Sasuke merasa lega karena akhirnya Hinata mau juga memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu Sai-kun, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang berada di ujung jalan.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Dan memang benar itu adalah Sai bersama seorang gadis.

"Apa gadis yang bersamanya itu pacarnya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Itu yang ingin kucari tahu. Ayo kita tanya langsung!" ajak Sasuke. Namun Hinata tidak tergerak oleh tarikan Sasuke di tangannya.

"Kau saja. Ada yang ingin aku lihat," tolak Hinata seraya menunjuk sebuah toko kue di seberang jalan.

"Baiklah." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata setelah melepaskan tangannya.

Hinata menyeberangi jalan dan menuju toko kue yang dia maksud. Dia memandangi deretan kue-kue yang terpajang rapi di dalam etalase toko. Tampaknya kue-kue itu sangat manis dan enak. Dia jadi merasa lapar. Saat Sasuke kembali nanti, dia akan mengajak Sasuke untuk menyicipi kue disini. Walau dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis. Tapi dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sejak kedatangannya, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya dari dalam toko. Mata hijau orang itu terus mengikuti segala tindakan Hinata. Orang itu bahkan tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Hinata tersenyum. Seakan-akan senyum Hinata adalah senyumnya juga. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, akhirnya orang itu memberanikan dirinya mendekati Hinata yang sudah sejak dulu ia kagumi. Pendapatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda lain. Baginya, Hinata adalah gadis paling cantik di kota Tokyo ini. Meskipun dirinya pernah berkencan dengan perangkai Ikebana setenar Yamanaka Ino, dan dokter muda sehebat Haruno Sakura, namun pesona Hinata tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Gaara-san?" sapa Hinata saat menyadari Gaara sedang menghampirinya.

"Ya. Apa kabar Hinata-san?" tanyanya.

"Baik. Sepertinya kau juga baik. Apa toko ini milikmu?"

"Iya. Dulunya milik Ibuku. Tapi sekarang dia mempercayakannya padaku. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang berada disini saat kau mampir," ucap Gaara senang. Seperti ingin berterima kasih kepada takdir yang telah mempertemukan mereka hari ini.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf, sedikit lama."

"Sasuke?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Oh! Hey, Gaara."

Gaara tertawa pelan, "Kebetulan sekali. Ayo berbincang-bincang di dalam."

"Memangnya kau darimana?" tanya Gaara disela-sela saat memesan makanan.

"Tadi aku menghampiri Sai. Dia sedang bersama seorang gadis," jawab Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengenalinya. Sai bilang dia akan dijodohkan dengan gadis itu. Tapi dia menolaknya karena tidak suka. Sebenarnya tadi mereka sedang bertengkar. Sepertinya gadis itu mempertanyakan alasan Sai menolaknya. Karena gadis itu menyukainya."

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu."

"Tapi lebih kasihan lagi jika Sai menikahi gadis yang tidak dia suka," timpal Hinata sambil menikmati hidangan kuenya yang baru saja tiba.

"Apa Sai menyukai gadis lain?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa gadis yang disukai Sai adalah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata telah menjadi miliknya. Jadi diam merupakan opsi yang tepat.

"Kalian berkencan?" tanya Gaara yang heran melihat Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Kenapa Hinata tidak duduk di sebelahnya saja? Tapi dari sini dia bisa melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas.

Hinata menjatuhkan sendok yang baru saja menyuapkan kue ke dalam mulutnya akibat mendengarkan pertanyaan Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya. Sesaat kemudian, wajah mereka berdua memerah. Apa mereka benar-benar berkencan? Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Hinata 'Ayo kita berkencan'. Mereka hanya menjalaninya seperti itu saja. Tapi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, mungkin memang tepat jika mereka dianggap berkencan.

"A-Ano," Hinata tergagap, "ka-kami hanya jalan-jalan."

Sasuke semakin bingung. Apakah dia harus lega atau kecewa mendengar jawaban Hinata. Lega karena mungkin Gaara tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh. Kecewa karena mungkin bagi Hinata, mereka sedang tidak dalam situasi berkencan. Sasuke merasa sweatdrop jika membayangkan kemungkinan yang kedua.

"Mm, begitu ya. Oh ya, Sasuke. Aku sudah menyiapkan pesananmu –" kata-kata Gaara terpotong saat Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Gaara menangkap isyarat itu sebagai diam. Dan Gaara menurutinya. Jari Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari bibirnya saat Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Gaara tersenyum, 'Benar, mereka berkencan,' pikirnya. 'Dan pesanannya itu pasti untuk Hinata.'

Hinata terus menikmati kuenya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. Mungkin itu perbincangan di antara para pria.

**.**

**.**

Ayame mengambil beberapa kimono yang terlipat rapi dalam lemari pakaian Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menimbang-nimbang dua buah kimono. Dia sedang berpikir kimono mana yang menurutnya paling bagus. Setelah memilih satu di antara keduanya, Ayame akan membandingkannya dengan kimono yang lain. Sebenarnya semua kimono ini terlihat bagus. Hanya saja Ayame ingin majikannya itu bisa terlihat cantik dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Cukup lama Ayame menimbang-nimbang sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan kimono yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Sesaat kemudian, Hinatapun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan rutinitasnya begitu ia bangun tidur.

"Kenapa repot-repot memilihkan kimono untukku?" tanya Hinata yang merasa sungkan.

"Saya hanya ingin membantu Anda bersiap-siap. Hiashi-sama bilang, akan ada anggota keluarga kerajaan yang ingin mengunjungi kita," jawab Ayame.

"Oh ya? Ada urusan apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Mungkin sekedar kunjungan biasa. Mari, saya bantu untuk berpakaian."

Hinata memakai kimono yang telah dipilihkan Ayame. Kimono dengan warna merah muda bermotif bunga sakura dengan obi berwarna merah. Ayame mengikat sedikit rambut Hinata dan menggerai sisanya. Ini akan membuat wajah Hinata terlihat lebih segar. Tak lupa pula wewangian buah persik agar penampilan Hinata semakin sempurna. Ayame sadar bahwa tidak perlu baginya untuk mempoles Hinata. Karena sesederhana apapun penampilan Hinata, dia akan tetap terlihat cantik. Jadi dia membiarkan Hinata untuk tampil natural seperti yang Hinata inginkan.

"Genma bilang, mereka sudah tiba sejak tadi. Anda harus keluar sekarang. Tidak baik membiarkan keluarga kerajaan menunggu lama."

"Baiklah."

Hinata bisa mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu. Dia berjalan pelan memasuki ruang tamu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ohayougozaimasu," sapanya kepada siapa saja yang berada di ruang tamu. Tapi saat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata hanya ada dua orang yang berada di ruang tamu. Tampaknya para pengawal kerajaan menunggu dan berjaga di luar.

"Ohayou, Hinata. Ayo kemari, duduk disini." Hiashi menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan tatapan seseorang terhadapnya. Dia memilih untuk menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan orang tersebut.

"Ini putri sulung saya yang waktu itu saya ceritakan. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, Kakashi-Oujisama." Hinata memang belum pernah melihat secara langsung sang pangeran tampan dari negerinya. Tapi jika dilihat dari ciri-cirinya, itu pasti dia. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda," lanjutnya.

Kakashi mengangguk seraya tersenyum kepada Hinata. Tidak seperti seorang pangeran yang seharusnya terlihat tegas dan sedikit menyeramkan, Kakashi justru terlihat ramah.

Setelah sedikit berbincang-bincang, Hiashi meminta Hinata untuk mengajak Kakashi berkeliling. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Karena Hinata memang selalu patuh, maka kali inipun dia menuruti permintaan ayahnya. Hinata benar-benar canggung. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Yang sedang berada di dekatnya saat ini adalah calon raja Jepang di masa depan. Jika dia terluka sedikit saja, Hinata bisa dihukum mati. Ini menyebabkan Hinata terus berjalan di belakang Kakashi dan berkali-kali menelan ludah.

"Hinata-san," panggil Kakashi.

"I-Iya?" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Apa kau akan terus berjalan di belakangku? Seharusnya kan kau menemaniku berkeliling, bukan mengawalku," kata Kakashi dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar yakin, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti dari Kakashi. Dia hanya harus sedikit lebih santai. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya merona melihat senyum Kakashi. Apa senyuman itu memang ditujukan untuknya? Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Kau sakit?" Kakashi mendekat dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, "S-Saya tidak apa-apa, Ouji-sama."

"Baguslah kalau tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah, berjalan di sebelahku."

Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya ke samping Kakashi. Walau awalnya agak ragu, tapi sejauh ini tampaknya baik-baik saja. Hinata mengajak Kakashi melihat pekarangan halaman belakang kediamannya. Dengan bangga, Hinata memberitahu Kakashi bahwa semua bunga-bunga disini ditanam olehnya. Kakashi menghargainya. Dia kemudian memetik setangkai bunga anggrek, dengan izin Hinata tentunya. Namun kali ini tanpa izin Hinata, Kakashi meletakkan bunga tersebut di puncak telinga Hinata. Lagi-lagi, Hinata merona.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik dari semua bunga-bunga yang ada disini," ucap Kakashi sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hinata sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Dan akhirnya dia menyusul Kakashi dengan berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ini untuk Hinata-san, ya?" tanya Gaara seraya menyerahkan barang yang telah dipesan oleh Sasuke sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik. Dia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaan Gaara. Tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, justru hasilnya lebih bagus dari yang Sasuke harapkan.

"Tidak heran jika Hinata-san berkencan denganmu. Bukankah dari dulu telah berhembus rumor seperti itu. Itu sebabnya aku dan Sai tidak mencoba mendekatinya. Karena kami tahu dia itu milikmu."

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda," elak Gaara sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke hanya ber-oh saja. Tapi dalam hati, Gaara mengiyakan perkataannya barusan. Itulah alasan utama dirinya dan Sai tidak melamar Hinata seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh beberapa pemuda sebelumnya. Karena mereka tidak ingin mengkhianati persahabatannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku harus pergi. Dan untuk ini," Sasuke mengacungkan barang pesanannya, "terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Gaara.

Sasuke segera beranjak menaiki kereta kudanya menuju tempat lainnya. Tempat dimana dia menyuruh Hinata untuk menunggunya. Semoga saja Hinata tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Benar saja, Sasuke memang terlambat. Tapi dia tidak melihat raut kesal di wajah Hinata. Gadis itu duduk di hamparan bunga-bunga liar di sekitar pepohonan yang rindang. Meski cuaca terlihat mendung, dia tetap memilih duduk di tempat yang teduh.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," sapa Hinata begitu Sasuke tiba di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita bermain?" ajak Sasuke dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Main apa?"

"Layang-layang." Kali ini Sasuke menunjukkan layang-layangnya.

"Mundur sedikit lagi. Supaya layang-layangnya bisa langsung terbang tinggi."

Hinata kembali mundur beberapa langkah. Mencoba mencari posisi yang pas dan saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan layang-layang di genggamannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan."

Hinata melepaskannya. Sasuke berhasil menerbangkannya. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membantu layang-layang untuk terbang lebih tinggi. Ketika mereka masih menikmati saat menarik dan mengulur, entah kenapa benang layang-layang itu putus.

"Yah, putus! Aku akan mengejarnya." Hinata mulai berlari untuk mencari sambungan benang yang terputus. Kimononya benar-benar menghambat pergerakannya.

"Tidak perlu dikejar, Hinata!" Sasuke ikut berlari untuk mencegah Hinata mengejar layang-layang tersebut.

Karena terus melihat ke atas langit, Hinata menyandung batu di hadapannya. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mendekap Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh. Tapi Sasuke menjadi tempat mendarat yang baik untuk Hinata. Maka dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak perlu dikejar," desis Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa renyah. Sasuke memang tidak bisa marah. Dia ikut tertawa juga. Matanya kemudian menatap layang-layang yang sudah terbang jauh saat Hinata beristirahat di dadanya, masih dengan kondisi terbaring di atas tanah. Saat itu juga dia teringat Sasuke yang berumur 10 tahun sedang bermain di pekarangan belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

**:^:^:**

"_Layang-layangku tersangkut di atas pohon." Sasuke menunjuk ke atas pohon tempat layang-layangnya berada sekarang._

"_Bagaimana cara mengambilnya?" tanya Hinata._

"_Aku harus memanjat pohonnya."_

"_Eh? Kalau jatuh bagaimana?"_

"_Tenang saja."_

_Sasuke mulai memanjat pohon besar dengan cabang yang jarang-jarang. Sebenarnya memang bukan ide yang bagus untuk memanjat pohon ini. Sasuke menginjak sebuah ranting tua. Dia terpeleset. Pegangan tangannya yang tidak kuat menyebabkan dirinya jatuh ke tanah. Sebenarnya tidak begitu sakit. Hanya ada beberapa luka lecet._

_Hinata segera menghampirinya seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke bangkit. Namun Sasuke melihat Hinata seperti seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit yang ingin membantunya keluar dari rasa sakitnya. Tangannya begitu lembut bagaikan kapas. Dan senyumnya, sangat manis. Saat itu juga Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dadanya. Rasanya ada yang ingin meledak di rongga dadanya. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa itu. Saat Ayame bertanya apakah dia merasakan sakit, Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat. Bukan sakit, sebuah rasa yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi apa?_

_Sasuke berlari cepat setelah Ayame mengobati luka-lukanya. Dia berniat langsung pulang._

"_Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke berhenti. Rasa iu kembali lagi saat mendengar suara Hinata. Sasuke memegangi dadanya._

"_Ini layang-layangmu. Genma sudah mengambilkannya."_

_Sasuke masih bertahan di posisinya, dia tidak mau berbalik. Jika dia melihat wajah Hinata, mungkin jantungnya akan benar-benar meledak karena berdegup begitu kencangnya._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Untukmu saja," kata Sasuke sambil kembali berlari pulang._

**:^:^:**

Sasuke tertawa sendiri jika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Sebenarnya hingga hari ini dia masih merasakannya. Detak jantungnya masih sama dengan 10 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati yang dilapisi beludru merah. Dia kemudian membukanya dan melihat isinya. Sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. 'Gaara memang hebat,' pikirnya. Sasuke menutupnya dan mengembalikan kotak ini ke dalam saku celananya. Dia butuh momen yang tepat. Karena tampaknya sekarang Hinata sedang tertidur di pelukannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian ikut beristirahat juga.

**.**

**.**

**.::tbc::.**

**Sebelumnya saia minta maaf jika ada/banyak typo. Karena keyboard kompi saia lagi sinting. Minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya buat para readers karena superduper lama update-nya.**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**

**~POOF~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~POOF~**

**Beautiful Lies chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =D**

**.**

**.**

Meski telah berkali-kali Hinata berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, aroma itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Seakan-akan aroma itu telah tertinggal dan menyerap ke setiap permukaan kasur empuknya yang beralaskan kain seprai putih. Hinata sering melarang Ayame untuk mengganti seprainya yang sudah terlihat kotor dengan yang baru. Namun alasan kesehatan yang diungkapkan Ayame, membuat Hinata harus mengalah dan merelakan seprai yang telah lengket dengan aroma Sasuke dengan seprai lain. Meski Sasuke tidak berada disini, tapi Hinata tetap bisa merasakan kehadirannya dengan aroma maskulin tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal di dalam kamar tidurnya ini.

Seharusnya tidak ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Hinata akan bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Sebelum bangkit ke posisi duduk untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat tidur semalaman, Hinata akan tetap berbaring selama beberapa detik untuk menghirup aroma Sasuke yang tertinggal di selimutnya dalam-dalam. Aroma itu benar-benar membuat Hinata senang dan lega. Tapi tidak untuk pagi ini. Hinata merasakan ada yang aneh. Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang rasanya ingin dia keluarkan. Dia merasakan mual yang luar biasa. Padahal dia tidak pernah telat makan. Lalu kenapa pagi-pagi begini dia sudah merasa mual?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tidak lama setelah masuk ke kamar mandi, Hinata mencoba memuntahkan apa yang dia anggap ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Ayame yang baru saja memasuki kamar Hinata, kaget seketika saat mendengar suara muntahan dari kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci. Ayame menghampiri Hinata untuk membantunya. Dan sepertinya, Hinata memang sudah terlihat tenang dan tidak muntah-muntah lagi.

"Anda lebih baik beristirahat saja, Hinata-sama. Saya akan memanggilkan dokter."

Hinata mengangguk seraya berbaring kembali di atas ranjang. Ayame memperbaiki posisi selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata sebelum beranjak keluar untuk memanggil dokter. Di luar, Ayame memperhatikan Hiashi yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang pengawal. Karena Hiashi terlihat sibuk, Ayame mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang sakit. Dia kembali kepada tujuannya semula, mencari dokter untuk memeriksakan kondisi Hinata.

Tidak lama Hinata menunggu, Ayame kembali bersama seorang dokter dan suster. Selama pemeriksaan, Ayame diharapkan untuk menunggu di luar. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata. Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka segera direspon oleh Ayame yang memang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamar Hinata.

"Bagaimana, Dokter? Apa Hinata-sama baik-baik saja?" Sebelum mendengar jawaban dari sang dokter, Ayame sempat melirik Hinata yang sedang tersenyum seraya membelai perutnya.

"Nona Hinata tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang hamil," ujar dokter tersebut memberitahu.

"Oh ya?" Ayame bingung. Apakah dia harus merasa senang atau takut ketika mendengar berita mengejutkan ini.

"Saya sudah memberitahukan Nona Hinata tentang cara merawat kandungannya dengan baik. Anda hanya perlu mengingatkannya saja. Dan jangan lupa untuk memeriksakan kandungannya setiap bulan. Jika tidak ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, saya permisi dulu," ucap sang dokter.

"Baik, Dokter. Mari saya antar."

Selama perjalanan mengantarkan dokter, Ayame teringat akan sesuatu. "Dokter. Jika Anda bertemu dengan ayah Hinata-sama, jangan katakan bahwa Hinata-sama sedang hamil. Biarkan saja Hinata-sama yang memberitahu ayahnya sendiri," pinta Ayame.

"Baik," jawab sang dokter yang melegakan perasaan Ayame walau hanya sebentar.

Ayame kembali ke ruangan Hinata setelah dokter dan suster tersebut meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Hinata-sama?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini, Ayame. Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu," jawab Hinata.

Hening. Ayame tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, sampai akhirnya dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ayah dari bayi ini . . ."

"Tentu saja Sasuke," jawab Hinata memotong perkataan Ayame.

"Apa Anda sudah memikirkan cara untuk menyampaikan kabar ini kepada Hiashi-sama?"

"Belum," jawab Hinata enteng tanpa merisaukan masalah yang mungkin timbul akibat kehamilannya yang tak terduga.

"Saya tidak begitu yakin Hiashi-sama akan senang mendengar hal ini, Hinata-sama."

Hinata terdiam. Belakangan ini memang hubungan antara Sasuke dan ayahnya tidak begitu baik. Tapi ini adalah bayi dari seseorang yang pernah memang mau dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Jadi apa ini akan membawa masalah? Seharusnya tidak kan.

"Aku tidak mengerti Ayame. Kenapa Otou-san tidak akan suka?" 

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Ayame harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata.

"Itu karena, Anda sudah dilamar oleh Kakashi-ouji."

Seperti petir menyambar di siang hari, Hinata seakan ingin mati. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Bukannya dia bertemu Kakashi baru beberapa kali. Mengapa dia sudah dilamar? Pasti ada yang salah.

"Itu tidak benar kan?" tanya Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

"Hiashi-sama sedang sibuk di luar. Dia sedang memerintahkan beberapa pengawal untuk menjaga ketat seluruh rumah lebih dari biasanya. Kakashi-ouji akan datang malam ini untuk menyampaikan niat baiknya itu."

Ayame diam sejenak. Hinata mulai terlihat galau.

"Namun, dia akan memahaminya jika Anda membatalkannya sekarang karena pria lain. Itulah yang perlu Anda lakukan Hinata-sama. Katakan pada Sasuke-sama untuk datang juga malam ini dan melamar Anda." 

Ayame benar. Itulah yang seharusnya Hinata lakukan sekarang.

"Segera berikan aku kertas dan pena, Ayame. Aku akan mengirimkan surat pada Sasuke agar dia datang kesini."

"Baik, Hinata-sama," jawab Ayame menyanggupi.

Hinata langsung menulis sebuah surat sesuai dengan yang disampaikan Ayame padanya. Hinata hanya berharap untuk bersama dengan pria yang dia cintai, bukan orang lain.

Sedangkan di luar, Sasuke baru saja sampai di halaman kediaman Hyuuga dan keluar dari kereta kudanya. Di tangannya dia menggenggam sebuah kotak baldu merah yang berisikan cincin permata yang akan melingkar di jari Hinata saat menjadi istrinya.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia," gumam Sasuke.

Namun langkah Sasuke dihentikan oleh seseorang bertubuh tegap yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tampaknya dia mendengar gumaman Sasuke barusan. Dia juga sempat melihat kotak cincin yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Hiashi-jiisan," sapa Sasuke ramah seraya membungkuk.

"Mm, ohayou," jawab Hiashi sekenanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan Hinata?"

Sepertinya Sasuke ingin bertemu sejenak dengan Hinata sebelum menyampaikan niat sebenarnya datang ke kediaman Hyuuga kepada Hiashi.

Hiashi tampak berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya dengan tegas menjawab, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Alisnya bertaut menandakan keheranan dirinya.

"Karena Kakashi-ouji akan datang malam ini," jawab Hiashi dan berhenti sejenak.

"Untuk apa?" pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Dia akan melamar Hinata. Dan aku tidak mau kau mengacaukannya."

"Apa?" respon Sasuke pelan.

"Seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana mereka berinteraksi. Mereka sangat cocok dan terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Hinata pasti akan menerima lamaran Kakashi-ouji tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Dia akan menjadi Putri dari negeri ini. Dan mungkin saja kelak akan menjadi seorang Permaisuri dari Kaisar yang berkuasa. Kau harus paham bahwa ini adalah impian semua ayah terhadap anak perempuannya."

Jujur Sasuke tidak mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Hiashi. Dalam otaknya sudah berkecamuk banyak pertanyaan mengenai hal ini. 'Bukannya Hinata mencintaiku?', 'Sejak kapan Hinata dan Kakashi-ouji menjadi akrab', dan banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Serasa tidak mampu memikirkan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Sasuke memilih untuk menuruti saran Hiashi selanjutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, dan lupakan Hinata. Biarkanlah dia bahagia walau tidak bersamamu."

Sasuke begitu terluka. Tidak pernah seluka ini. Padahal hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, dan Hinata menjadi miliknya. Tapi seketika saja harapan itu pupus karena pria lain.

Sasuke mulai berbalik, dan melangkah seperti sedang tertatih-tatih. Apa dia harus melupakan Hinata? Mungkin iya. Dia tidak akan sanggup melawan kuasa Kakashi yang mungkin saja bisa menghancurkan hidup Sasuke jika berani melawannya. Dan bisa saja hidup keluarganya akan ikut hancur juga.

Sasuke terbayang akan ayah, ibu, dan kakak yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia tidak mungkin mengorbankan mereka semua hanya untuk kebahagiaan dia sendiri. Tidak! Tapi dia juga sangat mencintai Hinata. Namun apa yang dikatakan Hiashi benar. Sasuke harus membiarkan Hinata bahagia walau tidak bersamanya. Bukankah itu adalah cinta yang sebenarnya?

"Kembali ke rumah," perintah Sasuke pada pengendara kereta kuda yang dinaikinya.

Kereta kudapun berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga, juga meninggalkan kenangan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam akan seorang wanita.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Hinataku sayang," ucap Sasuke sesaat sebelum meitikkan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**::TBC::**

**.**

**.**

**I'm back #I think so *plak. Hehehe! Maaf kelamaan hiatus. Ini yang chap6. dikit sih, tapi saya rasa jangan terlalu banyak dulu. Karena udah lama gak baca cerita ini, takutnya pada bingung kenapa udah sampai sini. Jadi ini sekedar nostalgia aja. Sekalian bikin readers makin penasaran, buahaha *dilempar sandal. Chap depan bakalan lebih panjang lagi #janji. Yosh! *bungkuk**

**(maaf kalo banyak typo, maklum udah lama hiatus)**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yumi michiyo **iya ini saya, gatau ini cukup panjang apa gak, mudah"an suka

**Yukirana Uchiha **salam kenal juga ^^

**sabaku no ligaara **waduh, tau aja kalo sy pendek

**Saruwatari Yumi **tu kan bener, pasti udah pada lupa deh, tapi gak apa" yg penting masi pengen baca

**Ai HinataLawliet **sy panggil L aja ya, hehehe, bingung mau bilang apa, baca yg ini aja deh

**Kimidori hana **manisan jengkol mau gak, ahaha, namanya juga fic angst, jadi rada" pait gitu

**keiKo-buu89 **baca aja deh

**Nina . Tanalina **bagus deh kalo berasa, awalnya agak takut juga angstnya gak dapat

**uchihyuu nagisa **itulah mengapa sy buat genre-ya angst

**Kie2Kei **ternyata masi ada yg ingat dengan fic ini #terharu

**Fuyu no Asyafujisaki **yo, ganbatte kudasai ne :D

**ulva-chan **nama kita sama ya, hehehe, cuma hiatus aja, gak ada rencana ngediscontinue-in fic ini

**harunaru chan muach **ya begitulah kelanjutan hubungannya, cek aja

**Aam tempe **masi ingat lah, namanya unik begitu, hehehe, udah ada jawabannya di chap ini, semoga suka

**Hinamori Hikari **gak usah panggil senpai deh, sy juga belum ada apa-apanya, panggil Upe aja, oke ;)

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer **mau difave bole, gak juga gak apa

**Mamizu Mei **wow si kawan ini ingat berapa lama sy hiatus, sy aja gak tau, ahaha, mudah"an chap yg ini gak nanggung ya, kayak tinggi badan sy #curcol

**Youichi Hikari **kayak taon baru aja niup trompet, haha, bagus deh kalo udah ingat, oke deh gak hiatus lagi

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =D**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata remaja menapaki tangga satu persatu menuju kuil tempat ia biasa berdoa. Geta yang dikenakannya menimbulkan suara saat bersentuhan dengan anak tangga, dan bergema ke sekitar hutan yang mengelilingi kuil. Rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh hingga sebahu ia ikat tinggi. Kali ini dia hanya memakai yukata mengingat musim panas baru saja dimulai. Meskipun begitu, menapaki anak tangga tetap saja membuatnya berkeringat dan menjadi tidak nyaman. Ia berniat langsung pulang setelah selesai berdoa._

_Hinata melemparkan dua keping koin sebelum mulai berdoa. Tidak banyak yang dia minta. Hanya kesehatan dirinya, ayahnya dan adiknya. Setelah selesai, Hinata membuka matanya dan mendapati ada Sasuke di sebelahnya yang juga sedang berdoa._

_Hinata beranjak duluan, menghampiri seorang tetua di kuil dan meminta sesuatu. Sasuke yang penasaran menghampirinya dan menanyakan benda apa yang sedang digenggam Hinata._

"_Ini adalah sepasang jimat," kata Hinata._

"_Untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke, masih penasaran._

"_Tetua bilang, ini untuk dua orang yang punya hubungan sangat dekat. Jimat ini bisa menyatukan mereka walau mereka telah berpisah jauh," jawab Hinata menjelaskan._

"_Kalau yang satu untukmu, satu lagi untuk siapa?"_

"_Untukmu, kalau kau mau," tawar Hinata._

"_Tapi bagaimana menggunakannya?"_

"_Kau boleh menggantungnya di dekat pintu kuil bersama jimat-jimat orang lain. Atau kau bisa meyimpannya saja."_

"_Aku simpan saja. Tapi kau harus menyimpannya juga."_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Aku harap jimat ini benar-benar bisa tetap menyatukan kita."_

_Ucapan Sasuke membuat rona di pipi Hinata yang silau akibat pantulan cahaya matahari. Sebuah permintaan yang sederhana, namun sarat akan makna._

**.**

**.**

Matahari senja mulai beristirahat di ufuk barat. Tugasnya hari ini telah terpenuhi untuk menyinari negara Jepang. Namun sayangnya matahari tak mampu mencerahkan hati Hinata yang muram. Ia duduk menghadap jendela sambil mengenggam jimat masa remajanya. Menyaksikan matahari tenggelam begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya sudah Hinata mendesah. Yang ia tunggu tak kunjung juga datang. Rasanya hari ini waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sehingga tak ada cukup waktu untuk menanti kedatangan Sasuke ke hadapannya. Makanan yang tersaji di dekat tempat tidurnya tidak ia sentuh. Setiap satu suap makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya pasti akan ia muntahkan lagi. Perutnya terus saja terasa mual. Dan malam ini benar-benar pasti akan menyesakkan.

"Hinata-sama," panggil Ayame setelah mengetuk pintu.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia masih nyaman di dalam diamnya.

"Kakashi-ouji akan segera tiba. Anda harus menunggu kedatangannya di ruangan minum teh."

Hinata mulai bergeming. Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar menuju ruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh Hyuuga menjamu tamu di kediamannya. Jimat yang digenggamnya ia letakkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidurnya. Kimononya yang cantik teratur mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia segera duduk, dan menunggu hingga Kakashi tiba. Tatapan matanya kosong menerawang. Dia sama sekali tidak senang dengan kehadiran Kakashi malam ini. Mungkin dia perlu melakukan sesuatu agar Kakashi berubah pikiran.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-sama, Anda sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah, Kabuto." Sebenarnya belum ada satu suap nasi pun yang ia telan malam ini.

"Tadi saya mengumpulkan surat-surat yang sudah penuh di dalam kotak surat, dan sebagian ditujukan untuk Anda. Apa Anda ingin membacanya?" tanya Kabuto lagi.

Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian berpaling menatap Kabuto. "Buang saja seperti biasa. Pasti hanya dari gadis-gadis," perintahnya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama," jawab Kabuto menaati perintah.

Tidak ada satu kegiatan pun yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke hari ini. Dia hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Dia ingin sekali mengunjungi Hinata, menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi jika yang dikatakan oleh Hiashi benar, tentu saja Sasuke akan malu besar. Tapi bukan itu yang dia permasalahkan.

Dia mungkin tidak akan kuat menanggung patah hati jika memang Hinata mencintai Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, Kakashi-oujisama," ucap Hinata seraya membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-san. Kau boleh duduk."

Hinata menuruti perintah Kakashi. Kemudian dia hanya diam. Tangannya bergerak menuangkan teh yang sebelum kedatangan Kakashi telah diantarkan oleh Ayame. Kakashi meminum teh tersebut dengan perlahan. Begitu saja seterusnya.

"Cukup," perintah Kakashi sebelum Hinata sempat menuangkan teh berikutnya.

"Maaf." Hinata meletakkan teko teh pada tempatnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin minum teh juga?"

Hinata diam, mengundang rasa ingin tau Kakashi.

"Kau tau kan, alasanku datang kesini?" tanya Kakashi.

Hinata masih diam. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjawab.

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau cantik sekali, Hinata-san. Aku yakin ada banyak pria yang bersedia bertekuk lutut bahkan menyembah untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Mungkin, aku salah satunya."

Hinata sudah jelas sekali tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sekali lagi, tangan lentiknya meraih teko teh dan menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang kemudian diambil Kakashi. Namun ia tidak langsung meminumnya.

"Aku mungkin orang yang beruntung karena bisa dilayani dengan baik olehmu. Aku dengar beberapa cerita sebelumnya, kau bahkan tidak mempedulikan pria-pria lain yang sedang bersamamu. Hinata-san," panggil Kakashi seraya menyentuh dagu Hinata, mengangkatnya sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Merupakan suatu larangan menatap langsung ke mata keluarga kerajaan. Pelakunya bisa dihukum hingga mati. Namun untuk seorang gadis yang disukai, ini adalah pengecualian. Kakashi suka matanya yang sendu. Tenang dan mampu menenggelamkan. Seakan-akan kau bisa masuk namun tidak bisa keluar, terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Bolehkah, aku minum ini, Yang Mulia?" Akhirnya Hinata membuka suara seraya mengangkat dua botol sake dan menunjukkannya pada Kakashi.

Dahi Kakashi berkerut. Kenapa ada sake disini?

"Anda suka sake, Ouji-sama?" tanyanya. Hinata tau dia bisa saja dihukum pancung. Tapi seketika itu juga dia pasti akan meminta pengampunan dari Kakashi. Karena dia tau, setelah ini Kakashi akan hilang rasa padanya. Dia tetap bisa meminta ampun karena bagaimanapun juga, Kakashi pernah menyukainya.

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Kakashi.

Hinata mulai menuangkan sake ke gelasnya. Setelah gelas ketiga, Kakashi memegang tangan Hinata dan mengambil gelas sake yang dipakai oleh Hinata. Dia kemudian menenggak seluruh isi dari gelas tersebut.

"Setidaknya kau harus menawariku minum juga kan?"

"G-Gomen," Hinata tampak takut.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kakashi.

Dia kemudian menuangkan sake ke dalam gelasnya dan meminumnya.

"Beri aku waktu . . ."

"Dua minggu," Kakashi memotong.

Hinata kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Setelah dua minggu, kau resmi menjadi calon istriku." Sebuah perkataan yang tidak mungkin dibantah.

"Baiklah," Hinata pasrah.

Hinata mengambil beberapa botol sake lagi dari bawah meja. Kakashi benar-benar tak menyadarinya.

Namun Hinata bukanlah seorang peminum handal. Kini dia sudah mulai mabuk, dan berkata tak karuan. Dia mendekati Kakashi. Kakashi tak bergeming dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Kau sangat tampan, Ouji-sama. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Anda begitu menyukaiku. Seharusnya aku bukanlah tipemu."

Hinata mulai tak sadarkan diri dan merosot ke bidang dada Kakashi. Kakashi pun menjaga agar Hinata tetap berada di tempatnya, di pelukannya. Hinata menggumam tak jelas, Kakashi tidak memperdulikannya. Satu tangan Hinata meremas pelan lipatan kimono Kakashi.

Biasanya pria sangat membenci gadis mabuk. Entah mengapa Kakashi justru menyukainya. Tidak banyak wanita yang akan melakukan hal gila ini di depan seorang pangeran terhormat seperti Kakashi. Ini membuat Kakashi semakin menyukai Hinata. Dia berani menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada Kakashi.

Dan Hinata harus tau bahwa rencananya telah gagal.

Kakashi membiarkan momen ini beberapa saat. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menggendong tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Hinata bisa kedinginan jika terus berada di ruangan ini.

Ayame terkejut melihat Kakashi menggendong Hinata yang sedang mabuk. Dengan segera ia melaporkannya pada Hiashi.

Begitu tiba di kamar, Kakashi merebahkan Hinata di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Sesaat dia duduk di pinggir ranjang, memperhatikan Hinata yang terlelap.

Cantik.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari dirinya walau dia sedang mabuk ataupun tidur.

Hiashi yang datang terburu-buru juga terlihat kaget.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Ouji-sama," ucapnya seraya membungkuk. Ekspresi panik terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Hiashi-san. Bukan masalah. Dalam dua minggu saya akan kembali lagi. Tolong sampaikan salam saya pada Hinata."

"Baik, Ouji-sama. Mari saya antar."

Hiashi bernafas lega. Untung saja tindakan gila putrinya tidak menuai masalah. Dan dia juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Hinata bangun dengan mendapat salam dari Kakashi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin Kakashi masih bisa saja suka padanya. Ini benar-benar masalah besar. Hinata kembali mengambil kertas dan pena, menulis surat untuk Sasuke.

Keesoka harinya lagi juga seperti itu, sampai hampir dua minggu. Hinata sudah tidak tau lagi ada berapa surat yang telah ia kirimkan. Namun tidak ada satu pun dari surat-surat itu yang dibalas oleh Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan tidak muncul sama sekali di hadapannya. Ini membuat Hinata makin panik. Dua hari lagi, tepat dua minggu ultimatum dari Kakashi.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke masih tak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Fugaku dan Mikoto bahkan tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi pada putra bungsu mereka.

Sasuke duduk di kursi dan memainkan jarinya di pinggiran gelas yang berisi lilin berwarna-warni. Sejenak ia melihat keluar jendela, ke tempat dimana Kabuto membakar surat-surat yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia sama sekali tidak berkenan untuk membaca surat-surat itu.

**.**

**.**

Hinata kembali muntah-muntah pagi ini. Belakangan ini menjadi lebih sering. Tidak hanya di pagi hari. Saat makan pun ia sering mual-mual. Ini akhirnya menjadi alasan mengapa ia tidak menemui Kakashi hari ini.

"Hinata-san merasa kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini," kata Ayame memberitahu.

"Begitu, ya. Ya sudah. Katakan padanya agar beristirahat dan menjaga kesehatan."

"Baik, Ouji-sama. Akan saya sampaikan," jawab Ayame.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Dan pastikan Hinata menerima lamaran ini," kata Kakashi pada Hiashi.

"Tentu saja, Ouji-sama. Semoga Anda sampai di tujuan dengan selamat," jawab Hiashi.

Dengan begitu Kakashi pun meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Hiashi masuk ke dalam ruangan membacanya dan menemukan Hinata sedang duduk membungkuk di hadapannya. Hiashi menutup pintu dan duduk menghampiri putrinya.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini. Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" tanya Hiashi khawatir.

"Ampuni aku, Otou-san," ucap Hinata memelas.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi semakin tak mengerti.

"A-Aku h-ha-hamil, Otou-san." Hinata menangis.

Hiashi syok. Namun dia hanya diam, sebelum dia meraih tubuh putrinya kemudian merengkuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya," ucap Hiashi menenangkan.

"B-Bagaimana ini, Otou-san? K-Kita akan mendapat masalah."

"Apa Ayah boleh tau, siapa?"

"S-Sa-Sasuke." Hinata menjawab dengan susah payah di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Hiashi sudah menduganya. Namun mengapa secara kebetulan seperti ini. Apa yang dia harapkan berbeda dari kenyataan. Justru kini Kakashilah yang harus menanggung malu atas semua ini, bukan Sasuke.

"Ayah tau ini akan berat. Tapi kau harus menggugurkannya, Hinata. Demi kebaikan kita semua. Ayah mohon."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Jika saja Sasuke datang, Hinata tidak perlu menerima lamaran Kakashi dan membesarkan anak ini bersama Sasuke.

Semua menjadi kacau.

**.**

**.**

Hinata terus menggigit-gigit kukunya. Takut, tentu saja. Jika satu saja dari pengawal Kakashi melihatnya, bisa gagal semua rencananya. Kali ini Hinata harus menunjukkan kepatuhan pada ayahnya. Dia harus menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya sebelum pernikahan dilaksanakan. Jika Kakashi tau bahwa Hinata sedang hamil, itu artinya akan menjadi akhir dari Hyuuga.

Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi. Bukan karena dia tidak menyayangi bayi ini. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut menanggung resiko dari perbuatannya. Sekali lagi Hinata memantapkan hatinya. Dia harus berani, harus.

Pantang menyerah, Hinata masih saja menulis surat untuk Sasuke. Bila Sasuke memang membaca seluruh surat yang pernah dikirimnya, maka dia juga akan membaca yang satu ini. Dengan atau tanpa ijin Sasuke, dia tetap akan melakukan aborsi.

"Ayame, pergilah ke kediaman Uchiha dan bawa surat ini," perintah Hinata sambil menyerahkan secarik surat yang telah ditulisnya. "Jika kau tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, berikan pada siapa saja yang bisa menyerahkan surat ini langsung kepadanya. Tolong."

"Baik, Hinata-sama." Ayame menuruti perintah Hinata dan bergegas melaksanakannya.

Hinata sendiri sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Ketika sedang menyusun pakaian yang akan ia bawa ke dalam tas, ia kembali teringat ucapan ayahnya kemarin.

"_Ayah memiliki kenalan seorang dokter di Hokkaido. Dia mempunyai keahlian mengaborsi. Pergilah secara diam-diam kesana bersama Ayame. Dan kembali kemari seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mengerti, Hinata?"_

Hinata mendesah berat. Entah mengapa semuanya bisa terjadi seperti ini. Apa Sasuke sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi? Apa Sasuke memang meninggalkan dia begitu saja? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini membuat Hinata mual. Menghadapi usia awal kehamilan sendiri seperti ini ternyata sangat menyakitkan.

Sementara di kediaman Uchiha, Ayame akhirnya sampai dan secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Kabuto, pelayan yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Ayame-san, ada keperluan apa datang kemari secara tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Kabuto yang tampak heran.

"Apa Sasuke-sama ada?" Ayame bertanya balik.

"Dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Namun aku tidak begitu yakin dia mau menerima tamu."

"Apa dia pernah membaca surat yang dikirim oleh Hinata-sama?"

Kabuto diam sejenak. Seingatnya tidak ada satu pun surat yang dibaca Sasuke karena semuanya telah ia bakar. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau bahwa ada surat dari Hinata di antara surat-surat itu.

"Sasuke-sama tidak pernah membaca surat dari Hinata-sama," jawab Kabuto.

"Satu surat pun?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu ada banyak surat yang dikirimkan oleh Hinata-sama?"

"Hinata-sama mengirim surat setiap hari untuk Sasuke-sama."

"Kami-sama!" Kabuto kaget. "Berarti semua surat Hinata-sama kubakar dengan surat yang lain. Aku minta maaf, Ayame-san. Aku benar-benar tidak tau. Karena aku tidak pernah membaca nama pengirim dari surat-surat itu. Sasuke-sama memang tidak pernah mau menerima surat dari siapa pun." Kabuto merasa menyesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang satu ini aku mohon, berikanlah pada Sasuke-sama. Pastikan dia membacanya. Karena ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan Hinata-sama padanya," pinta Ayame.

"Baik. Aku akan menyampaikannya. Kau boleh tenang, Ayame-san," Kabuto meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa tenang."

Ayame pergi meniggalkan Kabuto yang masih heran dengan perkataan terakhir Ayame. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Dia harus segera menyampaikan surat yang ada di tangannya kepada Sasuke.

Sekembalinya Ayame dari kediaman Uchiha, ia langsung menghampiri Hiashi di kamarnya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Bukannya kau harus menemani Hinata ke Hokkaido?" tanya Hiashi pada pelayan setianya itu.

"Lalu dimana Hinata-sama?" Ayame enggan menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi.

"Sudah pergi bersama Shizune," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, tugasku sudah selesai."

Hiashi yang tidak mengerti memandang Ayame yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku gagal menjalankan tugas yang kau perintahkan dulu. Mungkin tidak ada maaf yang setimpal dengan perbuatanku. Aku pantas mati." Ayame mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari lapisan kimononya, membukanya dan menelan isi dari bungkusan tersebut.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya. Tampak tidak tega melihat pelayannya yang sangat setia itu menggelepar sebelum menemui ajalnya. Dan Ayame pun mati.

Tak ada yang bisa Hiashi lakukan. Semuanya memang telah kacau semenjak dia ingin balas dendam kepada Fugaku. Akhirnya, dia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan putrinya yang hampir tanpa dosa.

**.**

**.**

"Surat dari Hinata?"

Sasuke langsung merampas surat dari tangan Kabuto dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia berharap semoga isi dari surat ini dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia membaca isi surat itu dengan seksama. Tak boleh ada satu informasi pun yang terlewatkan.

_Sasuke-kun_

_Aku harap kau membaca surat ini. Karena surat-suratku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau balas. Atau mungkin kau memang tidak membacanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi semua kejadian ini terasa begitu menyiksa batinku._

_Entah kau sudah tau atau belum, bahwa aku telah dilamar oleh Kakashi-ouji. Sebelumnya dia memberikan waktu dua minggu padaku. Jika saja ada yang melamarku selain dia dan aku meilih pria itu, maka dia akan menyerah. Selama dua minggu penuh aku terus menyuratimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Padahal aku sungguh berharap kau datang, Sasuke-kun._

_Dan yang paling penting dari semua ini, ada kabar yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Awalnya ini membuatku sangat bahagia, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku sedang hamil, Sasuke-kun. Dan itu adalah anakmu. Karena lamaran ini, aku harus menggugurkannya. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku dalam masalah karena keadaan ini. Dengan atau tanpa ijinmu, aku akan tetap melaksanakannya._

_Aku berangkat hari ini, jam 12 siang dengan kapal menuju Hokkaido. Paling tidak aku harus berpamitan padamu. Karena kau orang yang benar-benar berarti dalam hidupku. Aku ingin aborsi bukan karena aku tidak menyanyangi anak kita. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti . . ._

_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun._

_Hinata_

Mata Sasuke membulat. Dia merasa frustasi. Ternyata selama ini Hinata selalu menyuratinya untuk memberitahukan hal ini. Sedangkan dia malah memerintahkan Kabuto untuk membakar semua surat yang sampai padanya. Dia merasa kejam.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"11.45, Sasuke-sama."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung berangkat dengan mobil ayahnya yang diparkir di halaman kediaman rumahnya. Dia hampir tidak pernah menggunakan mobil ini. Tapi kini harus, karena ini begitu mendesak.

Sasuke menginjak gas sampai habis, mengebut di jalanan yang cukup padat. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Karena kekhawatirannya terasa lebih menakutkan daripada kematian.

Kemacetan di pintu masuk pelabuhan membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir. Ia memutuskan untuk memakirkan mobilnya di sembarang tempat dan masuk ke dalam dengan berlari. Dia melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang keluar masuk yang tidak sedikit memakinya karena dirasa mengganggu orang lain.

Tapi terlambat, kapal sudah mulai berlayar menjauhi tepian. Meski begitu, dia tetap bisa menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang berdiri di dek kapal dan menatap ke lautan.

"HINATA!" panggilnya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Sasuke di tepian.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tapi apa daya. Jika saja Sasuke datang lebih awal, Hinata pasti masih punya waktu untuk turun dari kapal.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Hinata ikut berteriak.

"Kumohon jangan pergi," isak Sasuke. Dia tak sadar telah menangis disini. Menangis karena harus melihat orang yang sangat dia cintai akan pergi selamanya dari hidupnya.

Menggugurkan bayinya, dan kemudian menikah dengan orang lain. Tidak, Sasuke tidak membencinya. Justru dia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan yang patut didapatkan oleh Hinata.

Kapal kini sudah menjauh. Meninggalkan siluet Hinata yang semakin lama semakin memudar. Dia benar-benar sendirian kini.

Sasuke berlutut di tempatnya, meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di wajahnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hinata," panggilnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sungguh, Sasuke tak akan sanggup bila harus hidup tanpa Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**::TBC::**

**.**

**.**

**Wah, akhirnya apdet juga. Padahal sy pikir agak lama. Soalnya sy sedang ada masalah sama ~ehm. Masalah romansa memang sering membuat sy BT selangit. Tapi jadi malah makin semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Mungkin karena genre angst, jadi berasa dapat aja feelnya #curcol**

**Anyway, sy punya banyak readers yg baik hati yg mau dengerin curcol sy. Thank u so much. Gak tau gimana jadinya kalo gak ada kalian, hahaha :D**

**Kalo sy rajin mungkin chap depan chap terakhir. Tapi kalo malas, mungkin 2 chap lagi. Yosh!**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading :: Upe Jun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =D**

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar kita tidak akan berpisah, Hinata?" gumam Sasuke. Tangannya memainkan jimat yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. "Kau bilang jimat ini akan terus menyatukan orang yang menjaganya. Aku selalu menjaganya sejak pertama kali kau berikan. Tapi kenapa kini kau pergi, Hinata?"

Tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan sedih yang sesedih ini sebelumnya. Ia ingat pernah begitu sedih saat mendengar ucapan Hiashi kepada Ayame. Tapi dia tidak pernah menduga bahwa kali ini dirinya jauh lebih sedih.

Jam 12 malam. Tepat setengah hari setelah Hinata meninggalkannya. Rasanya seperti sudah setengah abad. Lama sekali.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia berdiri menghadap keluar jendela. Dia mulai berpikir, apa dia akan berdiam diri saja disini. Mungkin saja Hinata mengharapkan kedatangannya, sama seperti dua minggu terakhir. Pasti masih ada harapan jika dia bergegas. Bukankah cinta itu adalah pengorbanan. Itu artinya dia harus berkorban agar bisa mendapatkan Hinata kembali. Dia bahkan pernah berikrar seperti ini sebelumnya, jika saja Hinata memang direbut oleh lelaki lain.

Dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Tempat aborsi di Hokkaido?" tanya Kabuto yang dibangunkan oleh Sasuke pada tengah malam begini.

"Iya. Semua tempat aborsi di Hokkaido. Kau harus mendapatkan semua alamatnya. Berikan padaku saat kau selesai. Dan yakinlah kau tidak punya banyak waktu, Kabuto." Perintah Sasuke terlihat begitu tegas. Kabuto tidak akan berani melawannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Kabuto pun berangkat menemui beberapa temannya yang dianggap memiliki akses di Hokkaido dan juga dokter-dokter yang dulu menjadi teman sekolahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berkemas-kemas. Dia akan menyusul Hinata paling lama besok malam. Karena dia juga tau bahwa dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Semoga dia tiba tepat waktu sebelum Hinata melakukan apa-apa pada kandungannya.

"Kau harus menungguku, Hinata. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Kini kau bisa yakin bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan membuktikannya."

Sasuke menulis sesuatu di atas secarik kertas. Satu lembar, dua lembar, tiga lembar telah selesai ditulis oleh Sasuke. Entah masih berapa lembar lagi yang akan ia tulis.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun, Hinata. Aku akan mengurus segalanya disini. Demi kau."

Jadilah malam ini Sasuke tidak tidur. Baginya tidur adalah buang-buang waktu. Mungkin pun disana Hinata juga tidak dapat tertidur lelap. Dia pasti begitu lelah dan sedih. Setidaknya Sasuke juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata. Tunggu hingga aku datang."

**.**

**.**

Dinginnya angin benar-benar menusuk tulang. Desirannya bahkan terdengar sangat jelas di telinga. Langit malam yang pekat seakan enggan menghadirkan bintang-bintang. Sesekali suara gemericik air yang terlindas oleh besi mengapung itu ikut kedengaran. Seakan tak mau kalah dengan suara angin yang mendominasi keheningan malam ini.

Rambut Hinata yang tergerai mengikuti hembusan angin yang menderu. Matanya sembab, dan air matanya lembab disapu angin. Berapa banyak pun Hinata menangis, tak ada satu tetes pun yang berhasil sampai ke puncak dagunya. Itu sebabnya dia tak tau apakah dirinya masih menangis atau tidak.

Seakan-akan rasanya bayangan Sasuke masih ada disana. Menantinya dengan keyakinan, bukan dengan kesedihan. Tapi apalah daya jika takdir berkehendak lain. Semuanya hanya tinggal harapan belaka.

Hinata merasakan adanya sesuatu yang memeluk tubuhnya. Begitu hangat. Dia pun meraihnya dan mengeratkannya ke tubuhnya. Rasa hangat kini mulai ia dapatkan.

"Apa selimut ini cukup hangat, Hinata-san?" tanya Shizune, pembantunya selain Ayame yang menemaninya ke Hokkaido.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Shizune."

"Masuklah. Anda bisa masuk angin jika terus-terusan berdiri disini. Anda sama sekali belum beranjak dari sini sejak kapal mulai berlayar. Apa Anda tidak lelah?" Shizune terlihat khawatir.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah. Sampai-sampai aku merasa sudah berteman dengan rasa lelah itu, Shizune."

Hinata akhirnya beranjak setelah Shizune mampu meyakinkannya. Bagaimanapun Hinata butuh istirahat. Walau ia tau saat ia bangun keesokan harinya, semua masalah ini masih menghantuinya.

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi berhembus pelan membawa kesegaran. Sesekali ada embun terbawa angin yang kemudian menguap dan menghilang. Pagi ini tidak berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hanya masalah yang dialami saja yang membuat setiap hari yang dijalani terasa berbeda.

Terlihat jejak kaki di atas dedaunan yang berguguran yang telah lembab oleh tanah yang basah. Di tempat lain, terdengar suara gesekan antara sepatu dan daun-daun kering. Suasana yang berbeda-beda, begitu juga dengan perasaan Sasuke yang menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Sai.

Langkahnya tidak terburu-buru, namun juga tidak terkesan santai sembari menikmati pagi yang dihiasi cahaya matahari yang menembus celah-celah pepohonan dengan suara kicauan burung yang melengkapinya. Langkahnya cukup pasti. Paling tidak dia menghindari kecurigaan orang-orang yang mungkin berpapasan dengannya.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu istirahatmu," ucap Sasuke begitu Sai muncul di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sebuah rumah yang juga bergaya Victorian seperti rumah Sasuke. Keluarga Sai juga hampir meninggalkan budaya asli mereka dengan mengikuti budaya Barat yang kini makin mendominasi Jepang.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu rumah yang kemudian masuk kembali untuk memanggil Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah saatnya bangun pada jam segini," balas Sai. "Tapi, kenapa tumben sekali?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sasuke terduduk di sebuah sofa tunggal di dalam kamar Sai. Desahan nafasnya yang berat mau tak mau menarik rasa penasaran Sai. Dia paham betul teman baiknya ini. Tidak ada satu masalah pun yang dapat membuatnya kacau. Tapi yang dia lihat pagi ini di hadapannya, Sasuke terlihat begitu galau.

"Entahlah, Sai. Aku tidak tau harus menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa. Mungkin kau adalah orang yang tepat."

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya seserius apa masalah yang membuat temannya ini menjadi gundah. "Katakan saja."

"Hinata…" Sasuke diam sejenak. Sai semakin tak sabar ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"…hamil."

Sai menahan nafasnya. Jelas saja dia terkejut, namun kemudian tenang kembali. Namun rasa penasarannya belum terpuaskan. Kenapa Sasuke sedih jika Hinata hamil. Apa dia tidak suka?

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak tau harus bercerita dari mana…"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi itu!" potong Sai dengan nada suara mengancam.

"Bukan itu, Sai. Aku bahkan sangat senang mendengar kabar ini. Tapi masalahnya tidak semudah itu."

"Jangan membuang waktuku, Sasuke," kata Sai mulai tak sabar.

"Pangeran Kakashi sudah melamar Hinata. Dan sekarang dia harus menggugurkan bayi kami," kata Sasuke dengan susah payah. Rasanya begitu sakit mengingat hal tersebut.

"Kami-sama!" Sai kembali terkejut. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Sudah kubilang masalahnya tidak semudah itu. Sekarang aku harus menyusul Hinata ke Hokkaido dan mencegahnya untuk melakukan aborsi."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Sai heran.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Sai. Hanya kau yang dapat kupercaya." Sasuke menyerahkan dua pucuk surat pada Sai.

"Aku akan pergi diam-diam. Begitu Kabuto menyerahkan nama-nama tempat aborsi di Hokkaido, aku akan langsung pergi. Untuk itu, tolong kau sampaikan surat ini saat waktunya tepat. Tolong aku," pinta Sasuke.

Sai membaca nama yang tertera di amplop surat. Dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyetujuinya.

"Aku juga butuh kendaraan. Aku akan kembali kemari nanti sore. Kau bisa mengantarkanku ke pelabuhan kan?"

"Jangan disini. Aku akan menunggu di persimpangan jalan di depan kuil. Keluargaku juga tidak boleh tau tentang hal ini," Sai memberi saran.

"Ide bagus. Aku pulang dulu. Aku masih harus berkemas-kemas."

"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu nanti."

Sebelum pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri melihat Sai kembali.

"Sai, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mngandalkanku, teman."

**.**

**.**

"Tuan benar-benar tidak akan kembali?" tanya Kabuto di sela-sela kegiatan Sasuke berkemas-kemas. Dia membawa begitu banyak pakaian. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kabuto menanyakan kepastian dari tuannya itu, apakah dia akan kembali ke kediaman Uchiha atau tidak.

Sasuke diam sejenak, "Mungkin tidak, Kabuto." Dia kembali berkemas.

"Aku tidak menyangka Anda begitu menyukai Hinata-sama. Karena Anda tidak pernah menunjukkannya."

"Itulah kesalahan terbesarku, Kabuto. Jika saja aku lebih merendahkan egoku sedikit saja, Hinata pasti masih disini. Dia tidak akan menjadi istri Pangeran, melainkan jadi istriku. Aku harus menebus penderitaan Hinata dengan cara ini." Kabuto tidak bisa melihat air mata Sasuke karena berdiri di belakangnya.

Sasuke segera mengusapnya dan bergegas pergi sebelum ada orang yang mengetahui niatnya. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 1 pagi. Sasuke menjinjing tasnya dan keluar diam-diam melalui pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Sasuke-sama," panggil Kabuto sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. "Hati-hati."

"Terima kasih, Kabuto. Untuk semuanya."

Dan Sasuke pun menghilang di balik kegelapan malam. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju persimpangan di seberang kuil. Ternyata Sai sudah menunggunya disana. Dia masuk ke mobil dan mobil itupun melaju membelah malam.

"Kau sudah dapatkan daftar tempat aborsi di Hokkaido?" tanya Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah. Ada banyak sekali. Aku harap bisa menemukannya secepat mungkin," jawab Sasuke khawatir.

Sasuke dan Sai berlari-lari kecil menuju dermaga. Ini adalah kapal terakhir yang berlabuh malam ini yang akan sampai di Hokkaido besok sore. Sasuke hanya berharap dia tidak datang terlambat untuk Hinata.

"Jangan lupa kabari aku jika kau sempat," ucap Sai.

Sasuke mengangguk paham dan menaiki tangga menuju kapal. Di kapal Sasuke terus gelisah. Entah kenapa waktu terasa berjalan lama. Mencoba tidur menanti pagi pun tak bisa. Benar-benar menyesakkan.

'Tunggu aku, Hinata. Aku pasti datang.'

**.**

**.**

Hinata menarik selimut kembali dalam pelukannya. Jangankan berdiri, untuk duduk saja dia tidak sanggup. Kepalanya begitu pusing dan berat. _Morning sick_ serasa makin menyiksa dirinya. Padahal hari ini dia berniat untuk membuat janji dengan dokter yang akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi apa daya. Mungkin dia akan beristirahat saja hari ini.

'Sepertinya bayi ini menolak untuk digugurkan,' pikirnya.

Dia kembali teringat dengan Sasuke.

"Kira-kira Sasuke sedang apa, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Mungkin bayiku juga sedang merindukan ayahnya. Andai saja Pangeran Kakashi tidak melamarku, mungkin aku sudah bahagia dengan Sasuke sekarang," harapnya.

Shizune membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan menghampirinya. 

"Kenapa Anda belum juga bersiap-siap, Hinata-sama? Bukankah Anda harus membuat janji dengan dokter hari ini?" tanya Shizune.

"Izinkan aku beristirahat satu hari lagi, Shizune. Kepalaku pusing sekali," pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama. Beristirahatlah." Shizune pun meninggalkan Hinata sendiri untuk istirahat.

Tampaknya Hinata sekalian mengulur waktu. Walau dia tahu, usahanya ini hanya akan sia-sia.

"Ibu minta maaf, anakku sayang. Andai saja ada yang bisa kulakukan agar kau tetap hidup dan melihatmu tumbuh besar. Ibu penasaran seperti apa kau besar nanti."

Hinata tenggelam dalam tangisnya yang semakin dalam.

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti pagi sebelumnya, Hinata merasa baikan hari ini. Dia sudah puas menangis satu harian. Dan ini sudah saatnya merelakan bayinya. Dia harus kuat. Namun tak jarang dia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal. Hinata harus melakukan apa yang sepatutnya dia lakukan. Dia sudah membuat janji dengan seorang dokter. Dan sore ini juga, dia akan mengaborsi kandungannya.

Untuk keseribu kalinya Hinata menggumamkan, "Maafkan Ibu, sayang."

Di luar sana, di tempat yang tidak berjauhan dengan Hinata, Sasuke sedang mencari ke semua tempat yang mungkin saja menerima permintaan Hinata. Meski sulit untuk mencari informasi, namun segepok uang yang menjadi bekalnya terbukti ampuh. Tapi tak ada satu jawaban pun yang membuat Sasuke puas. Hinata tidak ada dimana pun.

Sasuke semakin memperluas pencarian. Masih ada 10 tempat lagi yang belum dia datangi. Begitu sampai di Hokkaido kemarin sore, dia sudah memulai pencariannya. Waktu semakin menipis, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Hinata.

Dia terus mencari kesana kemari. Untung saja tempat-tempat yang akan ia datangi berada tidak jauh satu sama lain. Sepertinya hanya di tempat ini yang ada praktek aborsi. Kota yang benar-benar gila.

Hari mulai kembali menginjak sore. Sasuke hampir saja menyerah. Ada 2 tempat lagi yang belum ia tanyakan. Semoga saja masih sempat sebelum malam.

Sedangkan Hinata sedikit berjalan-jalan untuk mengurangi kejenuhannya menunggu sore. Shizune kembali ke hotel setelah membuat janji dan akan kembali 15 menit sebelum waktu yang telah ditetapkan. Hinata merasa sedikit lega karena dia memang ingin sendiri.

Sasuke pun sampai di sebuah klinik yang lumayan besar. Dia sedikit ragu apakah Hinata ada disini. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"Selamat sore! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang suster.

"Aku ingin mencari seorang pasien," jawab Sasuke.

"Atas nama siapa?" suster kembali bertanya dan melihat daftar nama pasien di sebuah buku.

"Dia bukan pasien yang dirawat disini. Tapi dia adalah orang yang akan melakukan aborsi."

Apa yang akan dilakukan suster di depannya ini, sudah dapat Sasuke tebak. Dia sudah berpengalaman menghadapinya sejak kemarin sore.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami tidak melakukan praktek aborsi," ucapnya sedikit kikuk.

Sasuke tidak mengulur waktu dengan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yang bernilai cukup banyak ke atas meja. Suster itu meliriknya.

"Aku mohon, Suster, tolong aku. Aku harus bertemu dengan wanita ini. Dia kekasihku," pinta Sasuke.

Suster itu melihat ke sekeliling sejenak, kemudian memindahkan lembaran uang tersebut ke dalam saku seragamnya.

"Atas nama siapa, Tuan?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hyuuga Hinata." 

Suster mulai melihat jadwal pasien aborsi hari ini. Ternyata ada cukup banyak.

"Dia membuat janji dengan dokter sore ini," kata suster itu.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke merasakan pencerahan mulai menyinarinya.

"Tapi tadi dia permisi untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Saya rasa tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Terima kasih, Suster."

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan suster yang terlihat bingung. Dia melihat ke segala arah. Memandangi semua wanita yang ia lihat.

"Dimana?" tanyanya tak sabar pada diri sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menangkap figur Hinata sedang berjalan tidak jauh di depannya. Dia segera berlari dan memanggilnya pelan begitu sampai tepat di belakang Hinata, "Hinata…."

Hinata berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan menemuka Sasuke yang penuh dengan peluh sedang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan segala hal di sekitar mereka, Sasuke mendekap tubuh Hinata dan tak berniat untuk melepaskannya meski puluhan pasang mata melihat kearah mereka. Baginya di dunia ini, tak akan ada satu orang pun yang bisa menginterupsi mereka bahkan seorang pangeran seperti Kakashi sekalipun. Dan mulai detik ini, Sasuke akan membuktikannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Jangan pernah pergi seperti itu lagi."

Tak perlu menuggu jawaban dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke tau bahwa Hinata juga begitu merindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**::tbc::**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy Reading =D**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, namun tetap menggenggam lengan Hinata. Takut kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang akan membawa Hinata menjauh lagi darinya. Sungguh, dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pelan pipi Hinata yang terlihat agak pucat.

"Aku baik," jawab Hinata meyakinkan.

Sedikit ragu saat ingin menanyakannya, tapi itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. "Bayi kita?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di abdomen Hinata.

"Dia sangat merindukan ayahnya."

Begitu terharu hingga Sasuke tak sadar telah membawa Hinata kembali dalam dekapannya. Syukurlah, belum terjadi apa-apa. Berkurang sedikit rasa gundah di hatinya.

"Kita harus pergi," ajak Sasuke.

"Kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kemana saja, hanya kau dan aku."

Hembusan angin terasa begitu lembut menyapu peluh di dahi Sasuke. Menanti Hinata memberikan jawaban atas ajakannya. Katakanlah ya, Hinata.

"Tapi kita bisa kemana? Semua orang pasti tidak akan tinggal diam saat tau kita menghilang."

Jawaban yang membuat Sasuke harus menguras otak untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak mungkin menyusul Hinata jika belum mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang.

"Ikut saja denganku. Sampai saatnya tiba, kita akan benar-benar bisa menghilang, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tau. Aku janji," Sasuke meyakinkan.

Hinata memasrahkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Hinata pingsan. Sasuke harus bergerak cepat. Sebelum siapa pun yang menemani Hinata kemari tau keberadaan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

Hinata akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan samar-samar melihat putaran kipas angin di atasnya. Seingatnya kamar hotelnya tidak seperti ini.

"Kau sudah siuman?"

Hinata memandang kearah orang yang baru saja menanyakan keadaannya. Ternyata Sasuke, duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Sepertinya dia sudah sejak tadi duduk di situ menunggu Hinata sadar. Hinata bernafas lega. Tadinya dia pikir ini semua cuma mimpi.

"Aku pikir sedang bermimpi bertemu denganmu tadi," kata Hinata.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Aku begitu khawatir." Sasuke membelai rambut Hinata. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar khawatir. "Kata dokter yang memeriksamu, itu hanya akibat dari kehamilan. Kau hanya butuh istirahat." Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Maaf."

Hinata bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah ada saat kau mengalami ini semua. Pasti menyesakkan kan? Dokter bilang, kau sedikit lemah. Sehingga sering mengalami sakit saat kehamilan. Aku seharusnya berada di sisimu saat mengalami itu semua," sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah ada disini."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau berhasil menjaga bayi ini hingga aku tiba."

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat seseorang memasuki ruangan.

Hinata melihat orang itu dan sedikit menebak. Gaara? Oh bukan. Tapi orang ini mirip dengan Gaara.

"Apa Hinata-san baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Dia hanya butuh istirahat," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kau tidak tau kan, Hinata-san? Sasuke terlihat sangat galau ketika kau masih pingsan. Oh ya, aku lupa. Perkenalkan aku Sasori, kakak sepupu Gaara. Kau kenal Gaara kan, Hinata-san?"

Sepupu Gaara ternyata. Pantas saja mereka terlihat mirip, pikir Hinata.

"Ya. Aku kenal Gaara," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya makan malam. Setelah itu ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada kalian," ajak Sasori.

Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri dan memapahnya menuju meja makan. Sepertinya Sasori ini tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya. Mereka hanya makan malam bertiga. Sesekali ada pelayan yang membawakan makan malam mereka.

Selesai makan malam, Hinata merasa lebih bertenaga dan mampu berjalan sendiri. Mereka sedang menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruang kerja Sasori. Sedikit kaget saat pertama kali memasuki ruangan berwarna merah marun itu. Hinata menatap tidak percaya. Ada banyak sekali replika makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Di salah satu sisi ruangan terdapat bahan-bahan baku seperti kayu, kain, kapas, benang, dan banyak lagi. Hinata begitu penasaran, sebenarnya apa profesi lelaki bernama Sasori ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sasori-san, Sasuke?" bisik Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Aku mengenalnya dari Gaara. Aku, Gaara dan Sai sering menginap disini saat berlibur kemari," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh," balas Hinata sekenanya.

"Hinata-san," panggil Sasori.

"Ya?"

"Kau pasti heran kan menlihat ini semua? Aku ini pembuat boneka nomor satu di Jepang. Hampir semua anak-anak di Jepang memainkan boneka buatanku."

Kini Hinata mulai mengerti. Ternyata semua benda yang ada di ruangan ini adalah boneka.

"Yang ini terlihat nyata sekali. Seperti bukan boneka," Hinata mengangkat salah satu boneka Geisha yang berukuran separuh dari tubuhnya. "Geisha anak-anak," tambahnya lagi.

"Itulah kelebihanku. Kau tidak akan menemukan boneka seperti itu di tangan pembuat boneka lain," Sasori menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Atas permintaan Sasuke, aku juga sedang membuatkan boneka untuk kalian."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk hadiah," jawab Sasori.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Baik Sasori maupun Sasuke, tidak mau memberi tau untuk apa boneka itu dibuat.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah tidak bermain boneka lagi," kata Hinata pada Sasuke saat mereka berdua sedang berada di balkon rumah Sasori yang memang cukup besar.

"Itu…,"

Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"…untuk hadiah pernikahan."

Sasuke mengambil kotak beludru biru dari dalam saku celananya. "Aku harap ini belum terlambat. Hinata, mau kan menikah denganku?"

Hinata memang tidak begitu mengerti apa gunanya boneka di hari pernikahan mereka. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Di hadapannya sekarang dia bisa melihat kesungguhan cinta yang sudah lama dia harapkan dari Sasuke.

Hinata yang tak kunjung memberi jawaban membuat Sasuke resah, "Mau kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada berharap.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tentu," jawabnya mantap.

Malam penuh bintang ini semakin indah saat Sasuke memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Hinata. Tak lupa pula pelukan yang menghangatkan. Rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Hanya ingin seperti ini, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan halaman kediaman Uchiha yang sangat luas. Kemudian sepasang pria dan wanita turun dari kereta tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Kedatangan mereka berdua seakan sudah ditunggu oleh pemilik rumah.

"Kalian sudah datang," sapa Fugaku ramah saat putra sulung dan menantunya memasuki rumah.

"Apa kabar, Otou-san?" Itachi menyapa balik sambil memberikan hormat bersama istrinya, Shion.

"Aku tidak punya jawaban pasti untuk itu, Itachi," jawab Fugaku.

"Sayang, pergilah menemui Okaa-san. Aku ingin berbincang berdua saja dengan Otou-san," ucap Itachi pada Shion.

"Baik. Aku permisi dulu, Otou-san," pamit Shion sembari memberi hormat.

Shion pun menghampiri Mikoto yang katanya sudah semalaman menangis dan tidak tidur karena memikirkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja kabur dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

Kabuto yang dianggap sebagai pelayan setia Sasuke, mengaku tidak tau-menau kemana majikannya itu pergi. Dia tutup mulut seperti yang sudah dijanjikannya pada Sasuke. Sampai mati pun dia tidak akan memberi tau kemana sebenarnya Sasuke pergi. Namun kabar-kabar dari orang-orang yang terakhir kali melihat Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu sedang menyusul sulung Hyuuga ke suatu tempat. Walau begitu Kabuto tetap memilih menutup mulut dan pura-pura tidak tau.

"Apa Otou-san percaya dengan kabar burung itu?" tanya Itachi pada ayahnya.

"Ini semua terjadi tepat setelah Kakashi-ouji meminang Hinata untuk menjadi istrinya. Ayah dengar dari Hiashi, Hinata juga hilang. Seseorang yang menemani Hinata pergi, pulang sendirian dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata tiba-tiba saja hilang entah kemana. Ini surat yang ditinggalkan Sasuke. Sai yang mengantarnya kemari, tapi dia bilang dia tidak tahu dimana Sasuke berada. Hiashi juga menerima surat yang sama. Isinya jelas, Sasuke sedang mengejar Hinata," jelas Fugaku.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti dan membaca surat dari Sasuke.

"Ayah sudah mengirimkan orang ke Hokkaido untuk mencari mereka berdua. Hiashi juga sudah melakukannya. Ayah harap mereka bisa ditemukan secepat mungkin," harap Fugaku.

"Tapi, apa ini tidak akan menjadi masalah yang besar? Kakashi-ouji pasti tidak akan tinggal diam melihat pengkhianatan terhadap dirinya. Jangankan Hyuuga, Uchiha juga akan hancur dibuatnya," kata Itachi khawatir.

"Ayah juga memikirkan hal yang sama, Itachi. Lalu harus bagaimana lagi."

Ayah dan anak itu sedang berada dalam dilema antara menemukan Sasuke dan Hinata, atau membiarkan mereka menghilang.

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Sasori. Setelah ini kami tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah. Kalian juga harus hati-hati. Setelah pernikahan, jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak," Sasori menasehati.

"Kami harap begitu." Sasuke dan Hinata memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah Sasori dan menuju tempat selanjutnya. Mereka tidak tau bahwa sedari tadi mereka sedang diintai.

Kedua orang yang mengintai mereka sejak tadi pagi kembali ke dalam mobil dan bergerak menuju kantor pos terdekat.

"Kirimkan telegram ini secara ekspres."

Sasuke dan Hinata yang memang tidak menyadari ada yang menguntit mereka, bergerak menuju Toyako dengan menaiki kereta api. Rencananya, mereka akan menikah disana. Sederhana saja.

"Apa kita perginya tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Hinata saat mereka telah menduduki bangku yang sesuai dengan nomor karcis mereka.

"Karena pernikahan hanya sekali seumur hidup, aku ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin seperti wanita kebanyakan," jawab Sasuke yang melihat ke luar jendela sambil membayangkan Hinata yang sedang memakai gaun pengantin yang indah.

"Berarti, kita akan berbelanja dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk ke calon istrinya. Semoga pernikahan ini akan menjadi awal yang indah.

**.**

**.**

Fugaku dan Itachi yang sama-sama sedang berpikir di ruang kerja Fugaku, mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu utama rumah mereka. Mereka pun keluar untuk mencari tahu siapa yang datang.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-san. Ada telegram untuk Anda." Seorang pak pos menyerahkan sebuah kartu dengan tulisan di atasnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Fugaku sesaat sebelum pak pos beranjak pergi.

Fugaku menyerahkan telegram itu pada Itachi karena dia tidak bisa membaca jelas tanpa kacamata. Dalam telegram itu tertulis :

_MEREKA MENUJU TOYAKO_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Fugaku dan Itachi segera menghampiri Mikoto dan Shion. Mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi saat itu juga. Toyako bukanlah kota yang besar. Mereka pasti bisa menemukan Sasuke dan Hinata secepat mungkin. Tak lupa Fugaku memerintahkan seorang pengawalnya untuk memberitahukan kabar ini kepada Hiashi.

"Katakan padanya, kami sekeluarga sedang menuju kesana."

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini memang pagi terindah yang pernah ada di hidup Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berjalan berdampingan setelah turun dari kereta kuda yang telah disewa sebelumnya. Kemarin sore saat membeli gaun dan jas pengantin, Sasuke akhirnya menyadari ada beberapa orang yang selalu mengikuti mereka kemana pun mereka pergi. Namun dia tidak panik dan memberitahukan Hinata tentang hal itu. Karena sebenarnya, ini justru berjalan sesuai rencananya. Dia memang tidak salah perhitungan. Dan Sasuke yakin, baik Uchiha maupun Hyuuga sudah tahu keberadaan mereka sekarang. Bagus sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang berjalan kearah seorang pendeta yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Apanya?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada ayahmu yang mendampingimu dan mengantarkanmu padaku," jawab Sasuke.

"Begini saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia," balas Hinata.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dan memberikan salam kepada pendeta.

"Berikanlah hormat kepada calonmu masing-masing," perintah Asuma, si pendeta.

Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri berhadapan dan saling membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Bersediakah kau menjadi suami Hyuuga Hinata, mencintainya saat susah dan senang hingga akhir hayatmu?" tanya Asuma pada Sasuke.

"Aku bersedia," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Bersediakah kau menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke, mencintainya saat susah dan senang hingga akhir hayatmu?" Kini Asuma bertanya pada Hinata.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata yang kini merona sebelum dia menjawab, "Aku bersedia."

"Silakan pakaikan cincin untuk istrimu, Uchiha," kata Asuma.

Sasuke memakaikan cincin yang sudah sejak lama ia persiapkan ke jari manis Hinata.

"Aku berkati kalian dalam pernikahan ini."

Asuma pun pergi setelah meresmikan pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Dia memberikan waktu bagi keduanya mengawali hidup mereka.

Ini adalah musim gugur terindah dalam hidup mereka. Hembusan semilir angin yang sejuk membawa helaian daun-daun dan beberapa bunga Sakura yang mekar kearah mereka seakan-akan sedang menaburi kedunya. Tidak ada orang tua, saudara, kerabat ataupun teman yang hadir pada hari bahagia ini. Namun mereka berdua saja rasanya sudah cukup.

Anehnya, tiba-tiba Hinata berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang menatap istrinya menjauh darinya. Hinata kini telah berdiri di tepi danau, memandang datar ke air danau yang luas di depannya. Ia masih ingat saat tenggelam di danau waktu itu. Saat itu ia akhirnya mengetahui perasaan Sasuke. Apakah rasa cinta Sasuke saat itu masih sama dengan perasaannya sekarang?

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, Hinata," ucap Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hanya berdiam diri saja di tepi danau.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan gaunnya yang menyentuh tanah, dia menerjunkan dirinya dan menyerahkan tubuhnya ditenggelamkan danau yang begitu dalam. Dalam hati Hinata hanya bisa berkata, 'Aku tidak bisa berenang, Sasuke'. Matanya tetap menatap ke permukaan danau, sedangkan gaunnya yang berat membuatnya lebih cepat tenggelam.

Tidak cukup lama, Sasuke pun menyeburkan tubuhnya ke danau dan berenang cepat ke bawah menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya. Dia menatap mempelai wanitanya yang begitu cantik hari ini. Gaun putihnya yang bermekaran di dalam air, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang bidadari. Dan Sasuke adalah iblis yang rela tenggelam dan mati demi bidadari ini.

Sasuke menyatukan nafas di antara mereka saat dia mencium istrinya. Keduanya memejamkan mata saat danau semakin menarik mereka ke dalam dan menjadikan mereka penghuni di dasar danau Toya ini.

Tidak sedetik pun Sasuke melepaskan pelukan bahkan ciumannya. Dia akan tetap menjaga Hinata dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Hanya miliknya. Mereka berdua, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha dan Hyuuga saling bertemu di pelabuhan yang sama di Hokkaido. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan, Kakashi juga muncul sehingga makin membuat ramai pelabuhan yang ingin melihat pangeran dari negeri mereka benar-benar sedang berada di Hokkaido.

Hiashi yang ditemani Hanabi memberikan hormat kepada Kakashi sebelum menanyakan alasan mengapa Kakashi muncul disini.

"Aku menerima surat dari putramu, Fugaku-san," jawab Kakashi seraya menunjuk kearah keluarga Uchiha.

"Saya mohon maaf, Ouji-sama." Para Uchiha membungkuk memohon maaf anak Kaisar yang berkuasa di negeri ini.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah tahu hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Jika saja aku tahu lebih awal, aku tidak akan mengganggu Hinata. Kita harus bergegas mencari mereka. Salah satu pengawalku yang mengintai mereka bilang, ada sebuah insiden," jelas Kakashi.

Semua yang berada disitu tersentak kaget.

"Insiden apa, Ouji-sama?" tanya Hiashi khawatir.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab, "Mereka tenggelam di danau."

Benar saja. Saat mereka semua tiba di danau Toya, beberapa warga baru saja mengangkat jenazah dua pengantin yang tampaknya baru saja menikah ini.

Mikoto seakan kehilangan tenaganya saat lututnya mendarat ke tanah saat melihat mayat putra bungsunya terbujur kaku. Bukan hanya Mikoto, Hiashi dan Hanabi juga mengalami hal yang sama. Begitu juga Fugaku, Itachi dan Shion.

Sedangkan Kakashi, hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Dia merasa bersalah karena ini. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah tiada.

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan dicepol dua berlari-lari menuju rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Bola matanya yang pucat seakan tak kelihatan saat senyumnya mengembang. Begitu hampir tiba di rumahnya, dia terus memangil-manggil ibunya.

"Okaa-san…okaa-san!"

Ibu gadis cilik itu pun keluar dan kemudian mendapat pelukan dari putrinya. Dia pun membalas pelukan itu.

"Okaa-san, ada pak pos sedang menuju kemari," beritahunya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Ibunya.

"Ishikawa-san," panggil seseorang dari luar.

Benar saja. Seorang pak pos sedang mengantar sesuatu kepada wanita bermarga Ishikawa ini.

"Surat untuk Anda." Pak pos menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Ishikawa.

"Terima kasih," balasnya atas antaran surat itu.

Ishikawa membawa putrinya masuk dan memandikannya. Sebentar lagi ayahnya akan pulang, dan mereka akan makan malam bersama.

"Tadaima," sapa Ishikawa yang satu lagi.

"Okaeri. Sudah pulang, Kenichi?"

"Iya, Kiyoe. Ada banyak pelanggan hari ini, jadi aku pulang terlambat," kata Kenichi.

"Otou-san," panggil putri kecil mereka.

"Oh, Aiko." Kenichi menggendong putrinya. "Kau sudah besar, ya. Berat sekali," becanda Kenichi.

Semuanya tertawa di dalam rumah sederhana namun hangat ini.

Setelah makan malam dan membantu Aiko mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, Kiyoe pun menidurkan Aiko. Ia kemudian menghampiri suaminya yang sedang menghitung keuntungan dari usaha toko kelontong yang mereka buka di kota.

"Kenichi?" panggilnya.

"Ya? Kemarilah," panggil Kenichi yang kemudian memangku istrinya.

"Sasori-san mengirimi kita surat," kata Kiyoe.

"Oh ya? Apa isinya?" tanya Kenichi ingin tahu.

Kiyoe membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

"Sasuke, Hinata, apa kabar?" baca Kiyoe. "Dia tetap memanggil nama asli kita di surat ini," kata Hinata.

"Iya. Tapi dia menulis Ishikawa Kenichi di amplop surat. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak memakai nama itu," balas Sasuke.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku juga rindu memanggilmu Sasuke seperti dulu. Tapi saat menerima surat ini, aku baru ingat bahwa kita tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasori-san untuk boneka yang ia buat."

"Benar juga. Karena dua boneka yang sangat mirip kita itu, kita dianggap sudah mati dan bisa melarikan diri kesini. Kita akhirnya bisa menikah dan membesarkan Aiko."

"Sasori-san juga menghadiahkan sebuah boneka untuk Aiko tahun lalu. Kita tidak mungkin mengunjunginya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung," sesal Hinata.

"Lakukan saja seperti tahun lalu. Kita balas suratnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih," saran Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi, Hinata. Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyesal kabur denganku seperti ini dan meninggalkan keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan bertanya itu lagi, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu dan sangat menyayangi Aiko. Itu sudah cukup bagiku," jawab Hinata mantap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Sasuke seraya mengecup Hinata.

Mereka telah membohongi banyak orang demi hidup bahagia. Karena, semua orang memang berhak hidup bahagia. Begitu juga kita.

**.**

**.**

**::FIN::**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


End file.
